El fuego que consume
by Andysha
Summary: PARTE II: LA CHISPA Y EL INCENDIO. Capítulo 2: Albus está harto de casa y Gellert tiene ambiciones que cumplir; se encontrarán en el medio para descubrir que comparten una obsesión.
1. I: INFLAMABLE

**EL FUEGO QUE CONSUME**

_I:__ Inflamable_

_"_inflamable. _adj._ Que se enciende con facilidad y desprende inmediatamente llamas."

* * *

_2013. _TESTIMONIO ANÓNIMO.

Conocí a Grindelwald en Durmstrang, yo estaba en séptimo cuando él iba en sexto. Era exactamente el mismo tipo que luego apareció en todas las publicaciones del país, tenía la misma sonrisa que aparentaba anunciar que el mundo entero le pertenecía. ¡La misma cara! Lo recuerdo muy bien porque... bueno, dudo que alguien de aquellos días no lo recuerde; tenía sus modos para hacerse destacar.

A todos les caía bien, eso lo puedo asegurar. Hasta a los maestros que se quejaban de sus malas notas y su falta de atención en clases. Era ingenioso; muy ingenioso porque nadie se dio cuenta de sus dotes para la manipulación. Bueno, no hasta que pasó lo que pasó y lo expulsaron.

Aun así, nadie hubiera creído que se convertiría en lo que fue después. Hasta cierto punto todos pensábamos que sus experimentos no tenían nada de anormal, que eran cosa de niños. Y le seguíamos el juego. Incluso con el fatal incidente que lo dejó tan mal parado en el Instituto, yo nunca pensé que fuera una mala persona; tal vez había perdido un poco la prudencia, pero era sólo un chico al que le gustaba divertirse con la magia. Era igual a todos nosotros en ese sentido.

* * *

_Febrero, 1899. _GELLERT GRINDELWALD.

Es invierno así que el frío en los terrenos de Durmstrang es insoportable; por esa razón me veo obligado a quedarme en la sala común, tratando de entretenerme con algunos hechizos de principiantes. De mi varita saltan algunas chispas que dan vueltas en el aire como una hilera de hormigas doradas siguiéndose una a la otra; se acomodan a mi voluntad para formar el símbolo de las Reliquias.

¡Cómo me persiguen, me atormentan en mis sueños! Las Reliquias de la Muerte.  
La Varita de Saúco es la representación del Poder Absoluto y es la más importante. De ser sostenida en la mano del mago adecuado, naciones podrían ser destruidas con un hechizo que con ella se produjera. La Piedra de la Resurrección es la capacidad para enmendar errores; no me preocupa mucho de momento porque no hay nadie en el mundo que valga tanto la pena como para ser regresado a la vida. La Capa de la Invisibilidad conlleva el poder de escapar en el momento adecuado; un objeto un tanto inútil cuando tienes dominados los encantamientos de Desilusionadores. Pero fuera de su valía por separado, tenerlas todas equivale a convertirse en el Amo de la Muerte. No es exactamente mi prioridad número uno, pero el título atrae. Gellert Grindelwald: Amo de la Muerte; no se puede negar la grandeza de una persona a la que se puede llamar así.

Hasta los que se dicen más sabios han descartado su existencia sin darle el mínimo de importancia. Idiotas. ¿Cómo es posible ser tan ciego? La mitología mágica está plagada de referencias a la realidad; hacer de menos el mito de las Reliquias sólo porque su fuente es una lectura infantil en nuestros días es una reverenda falta de buen juicio. Pero por mí mejor. No me interesa tener competencia en mi búsqueda.

Me entretiene pensar en lo que haré una vez que consiga las Reliquias. No es una fantasía, estoy seguro de que mi destino es encontrarlas y usarlas para terminar con esta era de nefasto aburrimiento. Y tal vez para mejorar el mundo. Todavía no llego a esa parte, pero estoy en eso. El hecho es que ese es mi destino; he sido dotado de habilidades extraordinarias para la magia y con la organización necesaria podría convertirme en el mago más renombrado del siglo o hasta del milenio. Con mi capacidad para ver cosas que otros tienen miedo de ver, podría cambiar el mundo para bien y para siempre.

Anhelo el día en que las paredes de este Instituto dejen de mantenerme cautivo. ¡Ser libre para recorrer el mundo! Mientras tanto estoy aquí, sentado en este ordinario sillón en medio de estos ordinarios imbéciles cuya única preocupación es impresionar a las ordinarias brujas que los observan desde el otro lado de la habitación. Estoy aburrido.

Con un golpe seco, cierro el libro que mantenía abierto en mi mano derecha. Las chispas doradas desaparecen y me guardo la varita en la túnica. Siento la atención girar hacia mí. Ni siquiera había notado que estaban conversando a mi alrededor; parecen sorprendidos de que no tenga comentarios al respecto.

Seguro era sobre los deberes o alguna cosa aún menos interesante. Miro la montaña de libros, pergaminos y plumas que se acumula sobre la mesa de centro. No soy capaz de reprimir una mueca ante la idea de tener que reportar mis ideas sobre la revolución de los duendes a un ordinario profesor que no entendería mis comentarios vanguardistas; dudo que haya alguien en el castillo entero que pueda entender tan siquiera uno de mis ensayos. Lo único que los maestros hacen es leer la primera frase, revisar que tenga el largo correcto y poner una nota considerando ambas cosas. A veces me felicitan; pero casi estoy seguro de que lo hacen sólo porque creen que necesito algún tipo de validación.

—Esa muchacha te está mirando, Gellert —escucho decir a Drescher.

Al parecer, el tema de su plática es aún menos interesante que los deberes. No me molesto en mirarlo o en mirarla a ella. Todas las brujas son iguales, de cualquier modo.

—Es atractiva —interviene Brandt; a él no hay forma de no verlo, está sentado frente a mí con el rostro ruborizado y la mirada clavada en la dirección de las chicas.

—Si así te parece, ¿por qué no vas y conversas con ella en lugar de aturdirme con tus comentarios? Avísenme cuando tengan temas de interés de los que hablar y tal vez considere regresar.

Dejo el libro sobre la mesa, junto a los otros, y me levanto de mi asiento. No hay forma de que soporte una charla más de este tipo; no el día de hoy, así que me dirijo a la salida de la sala. Escucho a los chicos detrás de mí discutir.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —es lo último de lo que me entero antes de salir por la puerta al pasillo. Camino sin rumbo establecido, dejando que mis pies me lleven.

A mis dieciséis años tengo cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar que en romances de colegio. Hay un mundo de maravillas allá afuera que espera por ser descubierto y aunque ahora estoy confinado en este castillo, algún día no será así y tengo que estar listo para cuando mi momento llegue.

* * *

_1997. _ADRIAN VANCE_, en una carta a RITA SKEETER._

Dumbledore y yo éramos buenos amigos en Hogwarts. Ambos estábamos en Gryffindor, en el mismo año. Siempre me ayudaba con mis deberes de Transformaciones porque yo era pésimo. Nunca lo vi de mal humor, nunca le gritó a nadie, era bastante tranquilo. Voy a sonar a disco rayado pero era lo que todo el mundo ha dicho: el estudiante perfecto.

Los que teníamos la suerte de ser cercanos a él más o menos comprendíamos que había problemas en su familia, pero sólo Doge sabía con exactitud sobre eso. De hecho, Doge era el único que podía mantener una conversación con su hermano; yo nunca intenté tomarme esa molestia. Francamente...

Es cierto que era reservado, siempre lo fue, desde que entró al colegio, así que no nos parecía extraño. Pero era un buen chico, nadie lo duda, nadie le va a decir lo contrario. Si está buscando a alguien que diga pestes de él, no creo que lo encuentre fácilmente. En Hogwarts nunca tuvo enemigos, si acaso personas a las que les era indiferente.

* * *

_Marzo, 1899. _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

Estoy en el bosque, en medio de la noche, tropiezo con algo y resulta que me tuerzo el tobillo. El dolor es cegador, pero tengo que concentrarme. ¿Qué hay a mi alrededor? Arbustos, ramas, seguramente animales curiosos. Claro que, en teoría, si este sujeto fuera yo, fácilmente podría hacerme un encantamiento para detener el sangrado y otro para que mi pierna flotara sin tocar el suelo, pero ese no es el punto.

No puedo evitar suspirar. Es difícil imaginar situaciones precarias cuando estoy tan cómodamente recargado en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala de Gryffindor, con la calidez de la crepitante chimenea manteniendo mi cuerpo en estado de reposo. O bueno, así quiero justificarme, porque normalmente no tengo problemas con representar ideas hipotéticas en mi cabeza.

Siento como si algo me preocupara pero no estoy seguro de qué. He terminado todos los deberes, estoy perfectamente al corriente tanto en las clases como en mis sesiones de estudio para los ÉXTASIS, he respondido la última lechuza de mi madre y hasta donde yo sé, mi única tarea pendiente es precisamente lo que me ocupa ahora: el artículo para Transfiguración Hoy sobre el uso de la transformación como auxiliar en emergencias.

Y sin embargo, mi mente no desea colaborar; es la más extraña de las ocurrencias.

Bajo la mirada al pergamino casi vacío entre mis manos. Hay unas cuantas frases garabateadas en letra pequeñísima en la parte de arriba y, después de releerlas, las tacho con mi desgastada pluma negra. A mi lado, Elphias toma notas de un libro de Herbología, y frente a mí, mis compañeros de estudio están completamente perdidos en sus libros. Tal vez podría preguntarles su opinión sobre el tema en cuestión. No es que crea que me puedan ser de ayuda con el lado técnico, pero uno nunca puede despreciar un punto de vista nuevo, por más impreparado que este sea. Contemplo la idea por un segundo para luego desecharla. No creo que estos chicos necesiten de más pensamientos con los que atestar sus cabezas. Quizás le pregunte a Elphias, después, si se da la ocasión.

Antes de darme cuenta que se ha acercado, escucho la voz áspera de mi hermano dirigirse a mí.

—Oye, tú —me dice mientras se planta frente a mí. Levanto la cabeza para verlo; sé que hay un ligero desdén en mis ojos y no lo puedo evitar.

—Dime, Aberforth —insto con propiedad, no sé si para ejemplificarle la manera correcta de dirigirse a otra persona, o para molestarlo con lo que él llama mis modales arrogantes. La tranquilidad en mi voz lo saca de quicio, estoy seguro, pero no hay razón para que yo le hable de manera diferente.

El resultado es el esperado, me mira con molestia, al igual que como me habla.

—Necesito que le escribas a Madre por mí.

—¿Por qué no le escribes tú?

—Yo no tengo una lechuza, ¿recuerdas? —dice con transparente impaciencia.

—Puedes tomar una prestada de la lechucería.

—Sabía que intentar pedirte un favor era una mala idea. Olvídalo, eres insoportable.

No me sorprenden sus palabras. Se va hecho una furia y yo lo sigo con los ojos. Me cuesta entender su comportamiento pero al menos ahora puedo predecirlo. Regreso la mirada para descubrir que los muchachos me miran; al parecer habían estado de espectadores silenciosos durante un buen rato. Entiendo que esperan algún comentario.

—Si soy indulgente con él en esto, después no sabrá como hacer las cosas por sí mismo —justifico y sacudo los hombros. Los veo a todos asentir desde sus lugares; de repente, me parece un poco perturbador. Una sensación de disgusto se trepa por mi estómago. No tengo ganas de seguir aquí.

Me levanto de mi asiento con un montón de pergaminos y una pluma apretujados en mi mano izquierda.

—Tengo que ir a la biblioteca —les digo; tal y como imaginaba, hacen ademán de levantarse—. No se molesten, por favor. Este artículo todavía necesita ser pulido y creo que debo concentrarme completamente en él. Ahórrenme la vergüenza que sentiría de aburrirlos con mi falta de conversación.

Apenas camino un poco escucho la voz de Elphias llamarme. Me alcanza en mi camino hacia el agujero del retrato y una vez ahí, me doy la vuelta para verlo. Por encima de sus hombros puedo notar las cabezas que nos observan.

Él no los ve pero estoy seguro de que lo sabe también.

—Te veré frente al lago a las cinco, ¿está bien? —le digo con una sonrisa que se siente algo secreta; me devuelve el gesto inmediatamente, para luego regresar con los demás chicos.

Salgo de la sala común con camino a la biblioteca. Al doblar el primer pasillo, una tonadita se me queda en la cabeza y no puedo evitar tararearla por lo bajo. Me siento mucho más tranquilo, pero no quiero ahondar en la razón. No ahora, cuando puedo visualizar perfectamente a un mago desorientado, en medio del bosque, con un tobillo herido, sin ninguna otra defensa que su varita y un par de hechizos de transformación en la memoria.

¡Podría caminar dando saltitos! De hecho, lo hago. Si alguien piensa que es extraño, no será la primera vez que me pasa. Pero nadie se burlará, no de mí. No de Albus Dumbledore, el alumno modelo, el amigo ejemplar, la mente más brillante de su generación. Me río de los títulos que he oído a otros ponerme.

A veces me pregunto qué es lo que hacen otros magos de mi edad en sus tiempos libres. ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando no tienes ensayos que escribir para El Pionero de las Pociones? ¿Con quién te carteas si no conoces a magos de la talla de Bathilda Bagshot? ¿Qué llena tu vida de emoción si no experimentas con los límites de la magia escolar, si no buscas más allá de los deberes y las notas? Probablemente, lo que otros magos de mi edad hacen es ir detrás de brujas. Una risita sale de mi boca. Eso es algo que definitivamente no haré en este momento. Ni nunca.

* * *

_Mayo, 1899. _GELLERT GRINDELWALD._ Terrenos de DURMSTRANG._

El sol está dando sus últimas horas de luz cuando alcanzo el lugar del encuentro. Ya hay un círculo irregular formado por unos diez muchachos que esperan mi llegada. Yo soy la atracción principal y me aseguro de llenar el papel. Camino hasta el centro con una sonrisa y hago una ligera reverencia, a manera de saludo. Veo la emoción en todos los rostros. Me pregunto cual será hoy. Cuál se atreverá a retar en un duelo al que es obviamente el mago más talentoso en todo el instituto. Comienzo a sentir la adrenalina de la batalla chispear en mi pecho. ¿Es lo mismo que sienten todos los que se quedan observando? ¿Los saca de su aburrimiento también?

Porque es la razón por la que todo empezó: estaba aburrido. La idea de un Club de Duelo 'clandestino' vino a mi salvación cuando leía sobre ello en un libro de la historia del Instituto Durmstrang. No me costó encontrar interesados y esparcir la palabra. Como sucede en cualquier tipo de 'Sociedad Secreta', todos quieren enterarse y participar, es la regla. Aunque siendo realistas, de secreto estas reuniones sólo tienen la denominación, porque dudo que alguien no sepa de ellas. Incluso los maestros bromean sobre el asunto y se hacen de la vista gorda ante la idea de que el reglamento prohibiera ese tipo de asociación; seguramente creen que es un buen ejercicio de nuestros conocimientos, que nos ayudará a fortalecer nuestro carácter. Para mí es más un experimento, una manera de conocer los límites prácticos de ciertas maldiciones o ciertos encantamientos que no puedo practicar en mí mismo. Y tan bien, por supuesto, me saca del aburrimiento.

Observo a cada uno de los chicos frente a mí, a la expectativa. Un muchacho que no conozco se adelanta para ponerse frente a mí y hacer una reverencia. Es muy joven, probablemente tenga unos catorce años. Usualmente los chicos que vienen aquí son de mi edad o mayores. Este tiene todavía el rostro de un niño y aunque es alto, es también algo enclenque.

En fin, él sabe a lo que se enfrenta. Y si no lo sabe, está a punto de enterarse.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? Es tu última oportunidad de salirte.

Tengo que mostrarme educado, dar el espectáculo que se espera de mí. La condescendencia me sale naturalmente. No se si es inconsciencia o exceso de confianza pero el chiquillo asiente.

—Como desees —digo al momento en que empuño mi varita.

Le cedo los primeros ataques y los esquivo fácilmente. Puedo leerlos en su gesticulación antes de que los pronuncie. Mi falta de ofensiva hace que el chiquillo baje la guardia por un instante y es ahí cuando asesto un golpe, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Las chispas rojas pegan de lleno en su estómago. Normalmente me tomo tiempo antes de lanzar hechizos realmente poderosos pero hoy simplemente no tengo la paciencia.

Escucho a la audiencia vitorear enaltecida. Algunos por lo bajo elogian mis habilidades para los hechizos no verbales, otros simplemente murmuran alabanzas. Me sonrío. Esta es la cima, esto es lo más alto que puedes llenar en este maldito instituto. El chiquillo frente a mí finalmente ha comprendido que cometió un error al presentarse frente a mí; se tambalea con miedo desnudo en los ojos.

Pienso en las posibilidades del momento. Mi mente acaricia una idea que ha estado cultivando durante mucho tiempo, más del que cualquier idea ha aguantado sin haber sido llevada a la práctica. En este momento, no sería difícil hacerlo. Si soy ingenioso, nadie se dará cuenta. Tal vez sea la única oportunidad que se me presente y no puedo desperdiciarla. Pero... ¿Pero qué? Nada. Tengo que hacerlo, por el bien de la experiencia, de mis habilidades mágicas y de todo lo que estará en mi vida fuera del colegio. Simplemente tengo que hacerlo.

La audiencia está en espera, siento sus ojos en mí. Dejo mi posición de ataque y me mantengo de pie, con las manos descansando a los costados. Miro fijamente a mi contrincante y susurro mentalmente. "Imperio". Las palabras no salen de mi boca pero siento un escalofrío recorrerme sólo de pensarlas. Me pregunto si está funcionando, mientras miro el rostro temeroso del chiquillo que apenas puede mantenerse en pie.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quiere que lo dejemos aquí?

Mostrar benevolencia en ese momento es más fácil de lo que me parecía. No hay pizca de maldad en mis palabras, a pesar de lo que sé que estoy a punto de hacer.

"Rétame", ordeno mentalmente. "Dime que puedes contra mí".

El chico se retuerce en su lugar pero hace exactamente como le digo.

"Escúpeme". No muestro la satisfacción de ver mis órdenes cumplidas, sino que mi rostro se contorsiona en desprecio. Se elevan exclamaciones de sorpresa en la audiencia.

—No hay razón para ser tan vulgares.

He creado la situación perfecta, un maravilloso espectáculo... Me siento invencible, capaz de tantas cosas impensables. "No te defiendas", le exijo antes de mandar olas de chispas contra su rostro, su brazo y rematar finalmente en su estómago. El chiquillo se dobla y llora de dolor, sangre sale de su boca al momento en que golpea el suelo con sus rodillas, pero no deja de mirarme fijamente con una mezcla de horror y desprecio.

—Acabo de recordar que tengo algo mejor que hacer que estar aquí. Un gusto acompañarlos, caballeros, que tengan buenas noches.

Sonrío con suficiencia ante mi hazaña.

"Si hablas, te mato. Sabes que puedo hacerlo." Eso es lo último que susurro a mi contrincante por medio de la maldición antes de retirarla, hacer una reverencia y dar la vuelta para regresar al castillo.

No lo digo en serio... No creo decirlo en serio, al menos, pero se siente tan bien ser capaz de decirlo; porque es cierto, su vida podría depender de mí, podría matarlo ahora mismo si quisiera. Hay un cosquilleo indescriptible reptando por mi cuerpo, una euforia que jamás había sentido: es el poder. El poder de tener la capacidad de decisión sobre alguien. Y, dios mío, se siente tan bien como nunca creí que algo pudiera sentirse.

Inhalo profundamente y, unos segundos después, la sensación ha desaparecido. La nada la ha reemplazado. Un impulso de volver en mis pasos, de recuperarla, se apodera de mi cuerpo. Pero cuando mi mirada solamente regresa para vislumbrar disimuladamente la escena, no es euforia lo que siento. Es algo que reconozco perfectamente porque las pocas veces que lo he sentido, me han dejado una huella impermeable. Es miedo.

No es pánico, ni arrepentimiento, ni horror, simplemente una gotita de miedo deslizándose por mi garganta, al ver al chico que yace en el suelo con los ojos desorbitados, confundido, como si su alma hubiera dejado su cuerpo para dejarlo ahí abandonado. Miedo porque lo que parecía una idea fantástica hace apenas minutos está comenzando a deslucirse rápidamente en mi cabeza al ver los rostros asustados de los espectadores de mis acciones.

Oh, no hay manera de que esto no tenga consecuencias. Trato de reprimir un pensamiento pero me es imposible. La lógica me encierra en su fría consciencia. Tal vez, en esta ocasión, me excedí.

* * *

_Abril, 1899. _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE._ Dormitorio de Gryffindor, HOGWARTS._

A mis diecisiete años, el mundo me parece más grande de lo que me parecía a los diez. Paso las hojas de un atlas, observando las fotografías únicamente, y me pregunto si todo lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora es realmente necesario. Si pasar todos los ÉXTASIS con honores es realmente un mérito, tomando en cuenta el mínimo de esfuerzo que seguramente me tomará. Cuando hay tantas cosas extraordinarias allá afuera, ¿cómo se compara algo tan ordinario como el colegio a todas ellas? De repente, ya no me siento tan grandioso. No, no puedo pensar así. El honor de mi familia depende de mí, de que yo lo saque del fango para colocarlo en la cima.

Elphias se retuerce a mi lado. Estamos apretujados en mi cama, en el dormitorio de varones. Es Sábado de Gloria, la mayoría de los otros están en sus casas y los dos que se quedaron están estudiando como locos (lo sé porque cuando los vimos en el desayuno, no podían hablar de otra cosa que no fueran los tres tipos de plantas que podían curar la fiebre de Ashwinder y sus características); así que Elphias y yo decidimos apropiarnos del dormitorio para planear los últimos detalles de nuestro Grand Tour, nuestro viaje por el mundo mágico.

Desde que lo sugerí al inicio del año escolar, hemos trabajado en rutas y puntos importantes, por lo que ahora ya sabemos a gran escala de dónde a dónde iremos y por qué medio. Sin embargo, nos ha quedado algo de tiempo libre estas vacaciones por lo que no nos pareció mala idea sentarnos a repasar el plan. 'Sentarnos' en sentido figurado. La cama es muy cómoda, aunque algo pequeña para contener a dos jóvenes de nuestra edad. Recostados sobre nuestros estómagos, con las cabezas metidas en los libros, tenemos que estar literalmente lado a lado, codo a codo. No me molesta, no me molesta para nada. Sólo me distrae un poco la tibia presión, especialmente cuando Elphias se mueve (lo que pasa todo el tiempo). Él está leyendo una guía turística mientras yo examino nuestro mapa y lo contrasto contra el atlas para asegurarme que he colocado todos los destinos en el lugar correcto.

Elphias vuelve a moverse, siento su cadera presionarse contra la mía para después separarse. Se girado para quedar boca arriba. Giro para verlo, tiene el ceño fruncido y está muy concentrado en su lectura. Lo observo: su cabello es mucho más corto y mucho más oscuro que el mío, pero igual de lacio; sobre su frente caen algunos mechones desordenados. Tiene una cara amable que encaja perfectamente con su personalidad. Sus ojos son oscuros también, algo pequeños. Su nariz es curveada, casi redonda, mientras que su boca...

—Según esto, habrá una gran cantidad de tormentas en Rumania durante octubre —dice sin mirarme y yo vuelvo a mi mapa—. ¿Crees que deberíamos mover el itinerario para escaparlas? Podríamos pasar Bulgaria a...

—No, Rumania tiene que ser en octubre o nos perderemos la Semana Oscura de Transilvania —le recuerdo, casualmente, como si hace apenas minutos no hubiera estado mirando con absoluta fascinación su cara, de todas las cosas...

—Me había olvidado de eso —escucho la sonrisa en su voz.

Según las fotografías del atlas, la vista es mejor al rodear el Punto #15 por el lado izquierdo que por el lado derecho. Me aseguro de anotarlo en el mapa. Una vez que termino, recuerdo algo sobre Rumania.

—Madame Jenks sugirió que en esa región tomemos el tren. Dice que la geografía es imperdible, que un viaje de 15 horas no debe asustarnos para nada, porque es una experiencia única. Además, cree que sería bueno que escriba la crónica de nuestro trayecto y que los trenes son buenos para organizar tus ideas. Según ella, mis anotaciones pueden ser de interés común.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso.

Volteo para mirarlo. Ha dejado su libro de lado y me está mirando también.

—Pero yo sí —le digo, aunque no estoy seguro de querer continuar—. No quiero aprovecharme ni de ti ni de tu familia. Tu padre ya ha arreglado los trasladores y ahora tiene que pagar por los trenes...

La comprensión se refleja en su rostro, me dirige una sonrisa cálida que me hace sentir ligero.

—Lo pagarás después, no te preocupes.

—Oh, claro que se los pagaré —aseguro con determinación.

—Para mi familia no es ningún problema, Albus. Además, saben lo importante que esto es para mí también. Ellos saben que yo... —se detiene dudoso, veo que se ha sonrojado y se muerde los labios— No se les olvida que fuiste la única persona que se atrevió a dirigirme la palabra mi primer día aquí. Comparado con eso, ¿qué son unos cuantos galeones entre amigos? Sé que si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo.

—Tenlo por seguro.

Volvemos a enfocarnos en nuestro trabajo. Pasa del mediodía cuando siento mis codos entumecerse por la posición. Me muevo un poco en mi lugar, tratando de deshacerme de la sensación, y noto que Elphias se está quedando dormido con el libro colgando de su mano al otro extremo de la cama. Me levanto y me estiro por encima de su torso para tomarlo antes de que caiga. Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, una mano me alcanza por la cintura y de la sorpresa, caigo sobre él. Casi en automático entierro la cara entre su cuello. Me siento enrojecer y también siento su piel subir de temperatura.

Intento levantarme cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, pero los brazos de Elphias me rodean y me lo impiden. De repente, me siento cansado, acalorado, desubicado... Me limito a acomodarme lo más cómodo posible para poder recostarme bien sobre él sin aplastarlo. La idea de acompañarlo en su siesta de esta manera no es para nada desdeñable. El sueño me seduce antes de lo que esperaba y el último pensamiento que tengo es que tal vez sería conveniente bajar las cortinas de la cama.

* * *

_Junio, 1899. _GELLERT GRINDELWALD_. Residencia Grindelwald, VIENA_

En mi habitación, escucho a mis padres discutir desde la sala. Salgo con mucho cuidado y me asomo por el barandal. Mi madre está sentada elegantemente mientras mi padre no para de dar vueltas frente a ella, como si quisiera marcar el tapete con sus pies. No tengo la necesidad de aguzar el oído para escuchar lo que dice, estoy seguro que las personas que pasan por la calle también lo escuchan.

—Le he escrito a todos los integrantes de la Barra de Educación y lo único que he recibido son excusas. El daño está hecho, el chico no puede ni intentar repetir el año porque su presencia pone en peligro la reputación del colegio... No puedo creer que nos estén haciendo esto. ¡A nosotros!

—Ya sabías que no lo dejarían, querido —dice mi madre con el mismo interés que si le hubieran dicho que había pisado a una hormiga durante su paseo matutino.

Me dirijo a las escaleras y bajo por cada peldaño con todo el silencio que me es posible.

—¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con él, ahora? ¿Pedirle clases particulares? La noticia seguro va a volar y ningún maestro respetable va a aceptar tratar con él.

Estoy al pie de las escaleras; me aclaro la garganta para atraer su atención y los dos voltean inmediatamente.

—Padre, si me permite hablar, creo que puedo ser de utilidad.

El rostro de mi padre enrojece y me mira con una rabia que nunca le había visto en la cara.

—¿Crees que vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras? ¿Después de que esto es tu culpa?

—No, señor. Sólo quiero ayudarle a resolver el problema que aqueja a nuestra familia —explico con calma, sé que la reverencia es la mejor actitud en estos casos; espero por alguna negativa y como no llega, continúo—. Estoy al corriente de que la sangre de los Grindelwald corre por una línea de magos destacados en diferentes materias. Por ejemplo, madre, su tía Bathilda está trabajando en un libro sobre la historia de la magia medieval, ¿verdad? Me preguntaba si no es la mejor de las opciones arreglar un Traslador para ir con ella a donde sea que esté y tomar clases de una de las mejores fuentes. Además, un viaje al extranjero sería formativo para mí.

"Sin olvidar que les quitaría la inconveniencia que mi presencia aquí les ocasionaría", pienso en decir pero me lo guardo. No vale la pena arriesgar esto.

Mis padres se miran uno al otro, al parecer tratando de llegar a un acuerdo silencioso. Por supuesto que es una buena idea y la única razón que tendrían para rechazarla es el hecho de que yo la estoy proponiendo.

—Le mandaré una lechuza a Bathilda en seguida —dice mi madre finalmente; me dirige una sonrisa vacía—. Estoy segura de que no le molestará. ¿Es tu inglés bueno, muchacho? Ella vive en Inglaterra. Oh, ¡te encantará ahí! Tantos lugares que visitar, tantas cosas que aprender...

—Mi inglés es pasable, madre.

Mi padre no parece convencido de que premiarme con un viaje sea la solución, pero estoy seguro que ha evaluado sus opciones y sabe que es la única que le queda._  
_

* * *

_Junio, 1899_

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_El Caldero Chorreante, LONDRES_

Elphias me besa suavemente. De repente, sólo soy capaz de percibir la sensación de sus labios y el insistente latido de mi propio corazón. No sé si estoy respirando o si estoy de pie o si hace calor. Aunque después de que se separa de mí, soy completamente consciente de que sí, entra aire a mis pulmones, mis piernas todavía no me han fallado y la temperatura es definitivamente elevada.

Esto es nuevo. Esto nunca lo habíamos hecho. Trato de recordar como llegamos a este momento: hubo maletas, luego Polvos Flú, después el registro en la posada, el cuarto número ocho, la puerta cerrada, la repentina consciencia del espacio, las risas... Súbitamente, terminamos así, en medio de nuestra habitación, besándonos.

Una de las manos de Elphias recorre mi cabello; me hace sonreír.

—Nunca creí que podía sentirme así de feliz sin estar en Hogwarts —confiesa.

No sé qué decir. Nunca sé que decir en estos momentos. No importa cuantas veces pasen entre nosotros, las palabras se me pierden. Suena ridículo que yo, supuestamente brillante, pierda mi capacidad de hablar, pero lidiar con sentimientos no es exactamente mi fuerte. Ni con los míos, ni con los de los demás.

—Nos esperan muchas cosas. También estoy muy emocionado —digo finalmente, aunque sé que no es lo que quiere escuchar.

—No sólo es el viaje, Albus —insiste; se muerde los labios y baja la mirada.

Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro, esperando que sea suficiente.

—¿Por qué no nos recostamos? Estoy agotado de tanto empacar y planear y pensar... Tomémonos un descanso —sugiero.

Yacemos en una de las camas por un lapso de una hora, tal vez más. Elphias nunca deja de acariciar mi cabello y yo le devuelvo el gesto haciendo círculos con el dedo en uno de sus brazos. Hablamos por lo bajo del futuro, del pasado, de expectativas, de posibilidades... Siento que mi consciencia está comenzando a desvanecerse y en ese momento veo las cosas más claras que nunca.

Un sonido agudo me despierta de mi ensoñación. Levanto la cabeza y vislumbro una lechuza picoteando la ventana. Me levanto perezosamente para abrirle.

Una sensación de incomodidad se adueña de mi pecho. Le quito el mensaje que lleva en el pico, es una tarjeta de cartón con una sola línea.

Escucho a Elphias moverse entre las sábanas detrás de mí. Pierdo la respiración cuando leo el mensaje escrito en la rudimentaria caligrafía de mi hermano.

"MADRE ESTÁ MUERTA."

* * *

_El formato de El fuego que consume ha cambiado de "viñetas revueltas" a "historia capitulada". Serán siete partes, algunas cortas, como esta, y otras de varios capítulos, como la siguiente. Habrá por lo menos una actualización al mes. Las viñetas volverán cuando puedan ser situadas en el orden cronológico._

_Entre otras cosas, gracias por los reviews, los fav y las suscripciones. No estoy siendo modesta cuando digo que nunca pensé que alguien fuera a leer esto._


	2. II: LA CHISPA Y EL INCENDIO, capítulo 1

**EL FUEGO QUE CONSUME**

_II:__ La chispa y el incendio_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: LUTO Y DEBER

Valle de Godric. Julio de 1899_._

* * *

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Ha sido la peor semana de mi vida. No hay duda ni ironía en ese pensamiento. No es posible sentirse más desdichado que como me siento ahora; sería demasiado cruel, inhumano, que algo peor que esto me sucediera.

Mi madre está muerta. La mujer que me dio la vida, que me contó cuentos y me arropó antes de dormir, que me enseñó a ser valiente, justo y honrado, que dedicó todo su tiempo a cuidar a mi hermana... ¡que murió protegiendo a mi hermana! ¡Muerta!

Las personas así de nobles, así de importantes, no deberían morir. Y sin embargo ella está muerta. No es cuestión de si está bien o mal. Es un hecho innegable. No hay nada que pueda decir, hacer o pensar para que su cuerpo deje de reposar inerte bajo la tierra.Y el hecho de que esté muerta conlleva otros hechos igual de innegables y absolutamente injustos. Otro hecho, más bien.

A mi edad, a mis diecisiete años, con todo un futuro por delante, se me ha sido arrebatada la (aparentemente inservible) esperanza de tener algo que me realmente me merezco: una vida normal. Después de mis años en Hogwarts, era capaz de pretender que mi familia era como la de cualquier otro e ignorar sus limitaciones para concentrarme en elevar mi notoriedad en el mundo. Pero ahí está la cosa con pretender; la maldita mentira algún día se te volteará para golpearte en la cara. La muerte de mi madre ha tirado del gatillo de esa mentira.

Vivo cada segundo de mi, ahora terrible, existencia en la consciencia plena de que, efectivamente, tengo una familia y, definitivamente, soy todo lo que esa familia tiene, por lo que es mi deber procurar su bienestar. Sin olvidar, por supuesto, que mi familia no es cualquier familia. Oh, no. Dos hermanos menores de edad, uno que tiene que ir a la escuela para recordar que no es un animal salvaje y otra que requiere de cuidado intensivo para asegurarse de que no hará explotar cosas con un chasquido de los dedos.

¿Qué tengo yo que hacer en esa fotografía familiar?, me pregunto mientras pienso en las ofertas de trabajo del Ministerio, del Profeta, de Gringotts, del padre de Elphias, que ya no forman parte del futuro en el que tengo que permanecer cerca de Ariana mientras Aberforth continua sus estudios en Hogwarts. ¿Qué haré con mi vida ahora?

El fondo de Hogwarts será lo suficiente para Aberforth y estoy seguro de que no le pondrán peros de ningún tipo sólo por ser mi hermano. (De cualquier forma, tendré que escribirle al director, sólo por si acaso.) Pero Ariana... ¿Cómo lidiar con algo que es irreparable, frágil, que consume tanto tiempo como Ariana? Es claro que tendré que hacerme una carrera alterna a todo lo planeado, una que me permita quedarme en casa por el resto de mi vida útil.

La idea por sí misma es insufrible. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello, aunque sé que debería. Me escudo en el hecho de que no estoy supuesto a hacer nada más que sufrir, por ahora. Apenas ha pasado una semana desde el funeral, es natural que odie al mundo y no me sienta con ganas de ser optimista.

Oh, el funeral... Todos esos rostros mirándonos a mí y a Aberforth como si fuéramos las criaturas más tristes de la creación. Había lástima y condescendencia en cada par de ojos con los que me encontraba. Sólo de pensar en ello me llena de humillación, de náuseas, de rabia; todas esas cosas que sentí, que se vieron mezcladas con el fresco dolor de la comprensión de que lo que estaba pasando no era un mal sueño. Era casi como regresar a mi primer día de Hogwarts y escuchar los murmullos detrás de mi espalda. Excepto que exponencialmente peor. Mucho peor.

Y las cosas no mejoraron cuando tuve que despedirme de Elphias, desearle suerte en su viaje sin siquiera sentirme capaz de fingir sinceridad e insistirle que no necesitaba que se quedara conmigo para "apoyarme moralmente". No soportaba verlo, no hubiera soportado tenerlo cerca un segundo más. Es injusto de mi parte cargar mis frustraciones en él, pero él tiene su maldita libertad, ¿por qué rayos se ofrecía a dejarla de lado por mí? De todas las personas de las que esperaba lástima, él no era una de ellas y me dolía verme contradicho por la realidad.

Termino de barrer la cocina con una sensación de derrota. Yo aquí, haciendo el quehacer, jugando al ama de casa, mientras Elphias está caminando bajo la maravillosa luz de la tarde de Grecia, que debe ser absolutamente divina en esta época del año. Estará recorriendo las rutas que yo investigué, que yo marqué en los mapas, haciendo el viaje que yo planeé como último acto de mi juventud, antes de mi gran debut en el mundo de la adultez. Bueno, en el otro mundo de la adultez, el de los reconocimientos y las posibilidades, no este, de las tareas cotidianas y el dinero escaso.

Con un movimiento de mi varita, la escoba se guarda sola en el armario debajo de la escalera. Suspiro. Al menos, esta tarde podré volver a pretender que mi vida no es un completo desastre. Bathilda me ha invitado a su casa a tomar el té y ha prometido que sólo hablaremos de los temas más académicos, serios y maravillosos del universo.

De hecho, la hora de esa cita es exactamente dentro de cinco minutos, como lo compruebo en el reloj de pared frente a mí. Como los hábitos son lo último en morir, estoy perfectamente vestido para una reunión informal, a pesar de que no he tenido que salir de casa en todo el día. De todos modos, aunque no tengo que cambiarme, tengo que avisarle a Aberforth antes de irme.

Subo las escaleras. Sé que está con Ariana porque escucho el ruido provenir de su habitación. Toco una sola vez antes de abrir la puerta. Se ven muy entretenidos. Adivino inmediatamente lo que están haciendo; es un juego en el que le ponen nombre a cabras imaginarias. A Ariana parece gustarle mucho. Me acerco para acariciarle la cabeza. Ella sonríe y comienza a repetir todos los nombres que se le ocurrieron hoy. Tanta imaginación...

Mi hermano me mira cómo preguntándome si no tengo otra cosa que hacer que arruinarle la vida con mi existencia. Mentalmente, le pregunto exactamente lo mismo.

—Voy a tomar el té con Bathilda —le aviso por encima de la enérgica voz de mi hermana.

—Haz lo que quieras —responde con el mismo interés que si le hubiera dicho que la nueva edición de "Más allá de las nubes: un acercamiento moderno a los encantamientos levitatorios y sus aplicación en objetos" acaba de llegar a Flourish & Blotts. Diría que con el mismo interés que si le hubiera avisado de mi inminente suicidio, pero en este momento, eso tal vez le preocuparía porque no le queda de otra que depender de mí y, si yo muero también, le supondría un gran problema.

Salgo de la habitación y de la casa sin ninguna prisa. Afuera, la brisa de la tarde mantiene el clima fresco, a pesar de que el verano está a punto de atacar con sus peores rachas de calor. El sol se asoma en el oeste; le quedan un par de horas antes de desaparecer en el horizonte.

El Valle de Godric es un lugar muy tranquilo. Es algo que no he podido dejar de apreciar las pocas veces que me he quedado aquí en vacaciones. Recuerdo muy poco de Moho-en-el-Páramo pero estoy seguro que no era así de tranquilo. A esta hora apenas distingo a unos cuantos muggles a lo lejos, en el camino que lleva al centro del pueblo. O supongo que son muggles, sólo puedo vislumbrar su vestimenta. Los muggles no lo saben, pero en esta pequeña villa habita una cantidad considerable de familias mágicas con las que conviven a diario. Me pregunto si sería diferente si supieran lo que somos, si tuvieran idea de que detrás de las puertas de nuestras viviendas podemos hacer cosas que ellos llamarían "demoníacas". Tal vez pensarían que es fascinante o divertido. O que seríamos útiles en sus vidas cotidianas. Pienso en Ariana. Tal vez nos considerarían una abominación.

Es reconfortante que la casa de Bathilda, con sus libros y sus cajas de galletas, esté apenas a un cruce de camino de distancia de la nuestra. Tan solo poner un pie en su pórtico me hace sentir más importante, más digno, como si me saliera de los zapatos del jefe de familia para meterme en los de recién graduado con futuro.

Toco tres veces y espero a que el rostro colorido de mi amiga me reciba con una sonrisa. En lugar de eso, un desconocido abre la puerta y me pregunta qué se me ofrece. Un desconocido alto, joven, rubio y con una cara astuta. En mi vida había conocido a nadie que tuviera una cara astuta, pero este personaje, que es probablemente extranjero a juzgar por las facciones y el acento, vaya que tiene un aire de ingenio incuestionable. No sé si es eso, o una combinación de todas las características anteriores, lo que lo hacen atractivo de cierta manera. Háyase visto, atractivo y astuto, ¿desde cuando uso esas palabras para describir como lucen otras personas?

—Vengo a ver a la Sra. Bagshot.

—Pase, por favor.

—Gracias.

El desconocido me invita con la mano, cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros y me indica que lo siga hasta el comedor, donde por fin veo a Bathilda, que está poniendo la charola con la tetera y las tazas sobre la mesa.

—Albus, cariño, gracias por venir —me dice con la sonrisa maternal que, para mi incomodidad, ha empezado a adoptar cuando me ve a causa de los acontecimientos recientes—. Este muchacho tan guapo que ves aquí es mi sobrino-nieto.

Tomamos asiento. Me agrada confirmar que el hecho de que el muchacho sea atractivo no fuera una percepción mía. Es simplemente un hecho, no tiene nada de extraño que lo note.

—¿Azúcar? —pregunta el joven, después de servir el humeante té en una taza; tardo un poco en darme cuenta de que se dirige a mí.

—Tres, por favor.

—Oh, eso es dulce —dice con una sonrisa antes de vaciar las cucharaditas indicadas y entregarme la taza.

—Gracias.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? Es un encanto —dice Bathilda mientras se sirve su propio té—. ¿Ya te presentaste?

El muchacho niega con la cabeza y me dirige otra sonrisa. Al parecer, es ese tipo de personas que sonríen fácilmente.

—Gellert Grindelwald, un placer —me dice; el acento es más que obvio cuando pronuncia el nombre indiscutiblemente germánico.

—Albus Dumbledore, el placer es mío. No puedo evitar notar el acento, ¿es muy grosero de mi parte preguntar?

—Austria.

—Ya veo. Pero entiende inglés.

—No estoy acostumbrado a hablarlo pero puedo entenderlo.

—Vino a pasar una temporada conmigo. Es brillante como tú, Albus, y sus padres me pidieron de favor que le enseñara un poco de mi trabajo. Y hablando de trabajo, Gellert, ¿podrías traerme la revista que dejé en la cocina?

"Brillante como tú". Eso duele un poco. Mucho. En este momento no me siento nada brillante. No me ayuda que la primera persona en llamarme así en días me compare con alguien. Especialmente con este Grindelwald, que seguramente es un típico niño rico de Durmstrang cuyos padres podrían comprar el Valle entero si quisieran. Bueno, eso es exagerado de mi parte. Me sorprende mi desdén irracional hacia un muchacho que apenas y conozco, pero no lo reprimo. Tengo derecho a sentirme como quiera en este momento; eso no me lo pueden negar, no después de todo lo que se me ha negado estos últimos días.

Cuando Grindelwald desaparece por la puerta de la cocina, Bathilda me invita a probar uno de los _scones_ que esperan por ser tomados en el centro de la mesa. Al parecer, la nueva panadera del pueblo es mucho mejor que la anterior. No puedo evitar notar como su tono es más dulce conmigo de lo que solía ser. No necesito la lástima de otros, de verdad que no. La que yo siento ya es lo suficientemente vergonzosa.

* * *

GELLERT GRINDELWALD

Había una cantidad de destinos peores predecibles de mi expulsión del Instituto Durmstrang. Unas vacaciones en el extranjero en casa de una bruja notable no estaban para nada incluidas en esa lista.

Realmente, soy un genio. El profesorado de Durmstrang podrá creer que no tengo un futuro, pero esa idea no es más que una carencia de perspectiva. No me tomó ni un par de horas, después de conocer la decisión de los directivos, llegar a la conclusión de lo que pasaba. La respuesta me llegó tan clara y tan instantánea que me fue imposible tener un momento para llorar mi pérdida, si es que pensaba sentirme de ese modo sobre mi truncada carrera estudiantil. Era mi momento. El destino me estaba gritando que mi tiempo en Durmstrang llegaba a su fin para que yo pudiera seguir el camino correcto. ¿Cuál era ese camino? El de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

No había tiempo para actuar acorde a mi indignación, pero definitivamente había tiempo para dejar una marca imborrable en la historia del Instituto que ahora ansiaba borrarme de sus registros. Recordé una maldición, en el fondo de mi mente, que se creaba con desprecio, ira y agresividad; la conjuré con todas las trazas de esas emociones que podía sentir y le añadí mi efervescente anhelo para dibujar con ella la representación de mi iluminación.

El símbolo de las Reliquias quedará grabado en esa pared hasta el día de mi muerte, impermeable a cualquier encantamiento gracias a la fuerza de mi espíritu, de mi propia vida. Cada estudiante del Instituto la verá al pasar y se acordará de mí; la leyenda del creador de su estampa prevalecerá hasta cuando no quede ninguno que me haya conocido. Y en el futuro, todos entenderán su significado. Oh, sí que lo entenderán.

Después de ese maravilloso cierre, tenía que enfocarme en el camino que tomaría a continuación. La facilidad con la que se dieron las cosas todavía me sorprende. Sabía que mis padres intentarían apelar a la decisión del director, al igual que sabía que sería una acción inútil, por lo que mientras ellos movían sus influencias y me mantenían castigado en mi habitación, yo me encargué de encontrarles la perfecta alternativa.

Imaginaba que les interesaría, por el bien del apellido, que concluyera mis estudios formales y, al mismo tiempo, que tenerme en casa sería un fastidio intolerable que harían todo lo posible por evitar. No creía que tuvieran la posibilidad de inscribirme a otro colegio, a estas alturas de partido y con mis antecedentes, pero no iba a darles la oportunidad de hacerlo. Además, necesitaba viajar, necesitaba acercarme a las Reliquias de cualquier modo.

¿A dónde ir? ¿Con qué excusa? ¿Cómo convencerlos? Las últimas dos respuestas eran obvias para mí. Mi amplio conocimiento de nuestro árbol genealógico me decía que tenía múltiples opciones de parientes con carreras notables que podrían transmitirme algún tipo de sabiduría sobre sus respectivos campos. La pregunta que quedaba era, ¿cuál elegir? ¿Cuál me arrastraría más cerca de las Reliquias?

Con ayuda de los archivos de la familia Grindelwald no tardé en descubrir, no sin regocijo, que el destino estaba siendo aún más claro conmigo de lo que yo pensaba. Definitivamente, no podía ser de otra manera. De todos los lugares en Inglaterra en los que Bathilda Bagshot podía residir, que fuera el Valle de Godric, el lugar en el que cuenta la leyenda que murió el tercero de los hermanos Perevell, tenía que significar algo.

Una semana después, mis padres estaban perfectamente convencidos de que la idea era su mejor opción y de que ellos mismos la hubieran podido pensar, así que no tenía nada de malo que la aceptaran aunque hubiera provenido de mí. Antes de que partiera, mi madre dejó un par de lágrimas falsas en la superficie de mi túnica y mi padre me rogó que no ensuciara más su nombre con mis tonterías (no con esas palabras, por supuesto).

Tía Bathilda es mucho más agradable y joven de lo que esperaba, tomando en cuenta que lo único que sabía de ella era que es una historiadora seria y respetable. Me recibió con mucho entusiasmo, sin acusaciones, a pesar de mi situación. Me ha dado un_ tour_ por la casa, me ha dado una habitación y me ha dejado tomar los libros que quiera de su biblioteca. Su casa es acogedora, pero demasiado grande para una mujer soltera. Ni siquiera tiene una mascota, que sería lo más normal en su caso. Supongo que es del tipo de personas que viven casadas con su profesión. Me ha hecho algunas preguntas sobre las cosas que como, las cosas que me gusta hacer y sobre el Instituto también, nada muy intrusivo y la mayoría de ellas por cortesía, supongo. Es una mujer inteligente, háyase visto. Tal vez estoy de buen humor pero creo que me agrada.

Ahora le ayudo a preparar "el té", que es más que solo té, por lo que puedo ver. Tendremos un invitado, un vecino que es amigo de ella. Dice que es un recién graduado de Hogwarts y lo describe como excepcional; yo me pregunto exactamente a qué se refiere, ¿qué clase de excepcional? Ella me contesta, sin saberlo, que es probablemente el alumno más destacado que haya pisado su colegio y tengo que reprimir una risita. Así que esa clase de excepcional… Luego continua pidiéndome que sea amable con él, que acaba de sufrir una pérdida, que su situación familiar es un desastre, cosas así. Al parecer, quiere que me lleve bien con él para que tenga compañía durante mi estancia. No es algo que anhele con todas mis fuerzas, lo cierto es que puedo ver la conveniencia de tener a alguien que conozca bien el lugar para que me guíe exactamente a donde necesito.

Se escuchan los golpes en la puerta e inmediatamente me ofrezco a abrir. Tengo curiosidad por nuestro excepcional visitante. Al abrir, lo que me encuentro no es exactamente lo que esperaba. Físicamente, eso es. Es bastante alto y muy pelirrojo. Uno nunca espera que las personas sean pelirrojas. Diría que luce hasta bohemio, con el cabello de ese largo y la barba, excepto que tiene un halo indescriptible de persona adulta (ridículo, por cierto).

Sonrío con amabilidad y trato de hablar con el mejor inglés que me es posible. No que necesite impresionar a nadie, pero la cortesía, he entendido, es una actitud útil. Entramos a la casa y Bathilda comienza a hablar con el invitado, mientras yo sirvo té. Su nombre es Albus Dumbledore y es algo serio, apagado, aburrido... No entiendo como puede tomar tres cucharadas de azúcar en su té sin mostrar ni un cambio de expresión.

—Gellert, ¿podrías traerme la revista que dejé en la cocina?

Le sonrío a Bathilda y salgo de la sala. La dichosa revista está sobre la barra, abierta por la mitad. Le echo un vistazo. Parece un artículo sobre alquimia o algo por el estilo pero no es eso lo que me llama la atención. Debajo del título, viene una semblanza del autor, que es nada más y nada menos que el mismo Dumbledore.

Así que "Joven Representante del Wizengamot y Medalla de Oro de la Conferencia de Alquimia en el Cairo"... Un recién graduado de Hogwarts, que publica en... —volteo la página para ver la portada— El Semanario del Mago y tiene esos títulos. Bueno, definitivamente tiene algo de excepcional. ¿Quién es este Dumbledore? Nunca había escuchado ese apellido...

Cierro la revista y regreso al comedor. La deposito en las manos de mi tía, que me sonríe abiertamente, y regreso a mi asiento. Ella abre la publicación justo por la página de antes y se la entrega a Dumbledore con un brillo maternal en los ojos. El cambio de expresión de nuestro invitado es radical. Una sonrisa ligera pero definitivamente extasiada aparece en su rostro y llega hasta sus ojos.

—¡Me había olvidado por completo! —dice con genuina sorpresa. Comienza a revisar el texto por encima; la sonrisa no desaparece.

—Lo supuse, por eso pedí una extra para ti —dice mi tía.

—¡El subtítulo! ¿Les diste tú esta información?

Dumbledore está entre leyendo sus propias palabras y escuchando.

—No, parece que alguien más te recomendó, las pistas apuntan a que fue Griselda. De todos modos, me escribieron para agradecerme por contactarlos contigo. Supongo que te escribieron a ti también.

—Sí, que apreciarán mis contribuciones en el futuro… Bathilda, ¿cómo puedo pagarte la alegría que me estás regalando ahora? Y todas las demás cosas que has hecho por mí.

—Bueno, de hecho, hay algo con lo que me puedes pagar.

—Te escucho.

—Gellert va a necesitar a alguien que le muestre los alrededores.

—Oh, ya lo tenías planeado —dice Dumbledore como si fuera un reclamo pero se transparenta su afecto.

—Me atrapaste. Sé que estás algo ocupado pero a mi edad…

—…treintaitantos son apenas una edad…

—…y con mi carga de trabajo, no estoy tan libre para explorar y vivir aventuras como este jovencito seguramente quiere. Francamente, seguro que apreciará más la compañía de alguien de su generación.

—No sigas insistiendo, sabes que lo haré.

Siguen hablando de la revista, de El Cairo, de Griselda, de miles de cosas de las que entiendo la mitad. En parte porque con la excitación, sus palabras se vuelven más y más rápidas, por lo cual son menos inteligibles para mí. Pero escucho con interés e intervengo cuando lo veo necesario o fácil. Los _scones_ del centro de la mesa van desapareciendo y las tazas se van quedando vacías. Una media hora más tarde, Bathilda se interrumpe a sí misma para hacer un anuncio.

—Muchachos, tengo una lechuza que escribir con urgencia. ¿Serían tan amables de dejar que me encargar de ese asunto? Por favor, Albus, quédate un poco más. Gellert, acompáñalo a la biblioteca; conversen un poco, estoy segura de que no les costará trabajo.

* * *

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Francamente, la idea de hacer de niñera no me es muy atractiva. Pero es Bathilda y no se lo puedo negar. No después de hacerme sentir lo mejor que me he sentido en lo que parece años. Es ridículo que ver mi nombre en una revista, algo que ha pasado no pocas veces, me haga sentir del modo en que lo hace. Sin embargo, lo hace. Me llena de dignidad, orgullo y todas esas cosas que tan difícilmente se acercan a mí ahora.

Tal vez no debería quedarme, tal vez debería ir a casa para asegurarme de que sigue en pie. Pero lo hago, porque Bathilda me lo ha pedido y debo ser amable con ella. Así que acompañaré su sobrino por un rato más, muy a pesar de mis contradictorias percepciones sobre él.

La biblioteca de Bathilda ocupa la habitación más grande de la planta baja, pero, aún así, es pequeña para contener la sorprendente cantidad de libros que en ella se guardan. Hay estantes que están tan pegados los unos a los otros que es imposible distinguir las paredes; eso, hablando de los que están quietos, porque algunos simplemente flotan por encima de nuestras cabezas, esperando ser conjurados. En medio hay una mesa de estudio a la que le cae la luz directa de los ventanales abiertos. Es una sala encantadora, decorada en tonos cobrizos. Tiene la apariencia de que todo dentro de ella está en constante movimiento y, por lo mismo, el polvo ni siquiera tiene tiempo de asentarse. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé si son los encantamientos de suspensión de gravedad o el colorido de las cortinas y la alfombra, pero la biblioteca parece tener una clase de vida propia.

Por un instante, me hace sonreír la idea de que, algún día, podré hacer de mi biblioteca personal un lugar tan maravilloso como éste. Sólo hasta que recuerdo que tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo para que eso suceda. Es verdad: esta no es mi vida.

—Tiene una buena colección, ¿no? —me pregunta Grindelwald, mientras inspecciona uno de los estantes de la pared. Su mirada se pasea por los lomos, revisando los títulos con deficiente atención.

Bathilda tiene razón, no me costaría nada conversar con él, ya que estoy aquí. Mi reticencia es vergonzosa, de cualquier modo. No debería dejarme dominar por el enojo, mucho menos desquitarme con personas que no me han hecho el más mínimo daño aún.

—Sí. No suelo venir muy seguido pero, cuando lo hago, me sorprenden las cosas que puedo encontrar aquí —le respondo y me acerco al lugar en donde está para revisar los títulos también.

Sonríe, una vez más, y me mira directamente.

—Tal vez podría darme alguna recomendación —me dice, con ese acento que pesa más en unas palabras que en otras—. Mi conocimiento de autores británicos es limitado.

—Estaría encantado. ¿Alguna temática en especial que sea de su interés?

Me mantengo educado, casual; se siente bien pretender que tu vida no es un desastre por un rato. Tal vez esto no es tan mala idea. Sé que es lo que Bathilda busca, puedo leer sus intenciones fácilmente: quiere que me distraiga. No quiero aceptar su lástima pero tampoco debería ser malagradecido con ella, la única persona que conoce la situación de mi familia y que puede ayudar aunque sea un poco.

Como respuesta, Grindelwald se acerca a la mesa del centro y toma uno de los libros para mostrarme la portada.

—Cuando estuve antes aquí, elegí este. Otro punto de vista sobre el mismo tema no me vendría mal.

Examino el título. "Segregación: de como los magos nos hemos degradado". Esto es inesperado. Me pregunto si está tratando, a propósito, de ser atrevido o si tiene idea de lo que trata ese libro. Por la forma en la que la astucia de su expresión (sí, aún la describo así) me ataca, diría que la primera opción es la más probable.

—Tiene un interés muy particular, si me permite señalar —le digo antes de girar al estante. Por eso es que está revisando esta pared en específico, la sección de historia de los grupos mágicos en el mundo muggle. ¿Estará verdaderamente interesado o será un tema que se le ocurrió para matar el tiempo? De cualquier modo, no es algo que un joven mago normal decida estudiar por simple aburrimiento.

Repaso los títulos frente a mí una vez más. Hay un par de textos relacionados pero no son tan directos con el tema. Busco en la hilera inferior; estoy seguro de que lo he visto antes aquí... ¡Ajá! "Historia básica del Mundo Mágico y su relación con los muggles" Mis dedos rozan el lomo y lo empujan hacia afuera. Se lo extiendo a Grindelwald que lo toma inmediatamente.

—Ese libro aborda la materia de una manera superficial y objetiva, por lo que sería una primera lectura recomendable. El autor simplemente se limita a enlistar los hechos. Es un acercamiento frío, pero útil si la temática es desconocida para usted.

Su boca hace una ligera torcedura, casi imperceptible, como si le molestara mi insinuación acerca de su ignorancia. Por supuesto que el tema le interesa. No dice nada, se limita a revisar las primeras páginas del libro. Continúo con la búsqueda de títulos hasta que encuentro otro que me llama la atención.

—Por otro lado, si busca un enfoque político, este es un estudio que el Ministerio de Magia británico mandó a imprimir hace algunas décadas con el afán de calmar cualquier inquietud que pudiera surgir en la población al respecto. No tuvo una gran circulación, me sorprende que Bathilda tenga una copia aquí.

Esta vez, cuando le paso el ligero volumen, titulado simplemente "¿Por qué existe el Estatuto del Secreto?", parece ligeramente sorprendido.

—Dice usted que es un interés particular, sin embargo —comienza a decir, levantando una ceja—, sus conocimientos me incitan a creer que es también un interés compartido.

¿Es una provocación? Mi mente regresa al primer año de Hogwarts, en el que todas las preguntas a mi alrededor parecían ser formuladas con el afán de instigar a una confrontación. O con la intención de etiquetarme como parte de un grupo minoritario. ¿Será esta persona uno de esos que cree que los muggles son como la peste?

—Me interesan muchas cosas —me limito a decir; no hay manera de explicar mi interés en el tema en una frase, sin tener que revelar toda mi historia y hacerme blanco de condescendencia. Y no, no voy a aceptar eso de este niño.

—Con respuestas así, sería un excelente diplomático.

—Ya lo he escuchado.

No puedo evitar notarlo; hay algo alegre, ciertamente desconcertante, en la forma en la que este Grindelwald habla, sin importar las palabras que de su boca salgan. Deja el libro sobre la mesa y lo compara con los otros. Los mira por un rato antes de volver a dirigirme la palabra.

—¿Siempre lee de esta manera, en escala?

—Me ayuda a acomodar mis ideas previas y a recibir las nuevas sin predisposiciones —contesto. Es una pregunta que nadie me había hecho. Algo inusual. Él asiente con la cabeza, supongo que para demostrar su comprensión.

—Como ya empecé a leer este —me dice mientras señala el libro del principio—, tal vez lo mejor sería ir en orden inverso. Entonces tendría ideas diferentes a las suyas y así podríamos intercambiarlas para llegar a una visión más amplia de la materia, ¿no le parece?

Es un planteamiento lógico, que aparentemente está poniendo a mi consideración. Me sonríe, una vez más, mientras espera una respuesta. No es una mala idea. Para nada una mala idea.

—Es un planteamiento lógico —termino por aceptar.

—Gracias por las recomendaciones.

Definitivamente, mi estado de ánimo me está jugando una mala pasada. ¿Por qué pensaba que solamente conversar con alguien iba a ser una pesadilla? No, realmente lo necesito, necesito una distracción. De otra manera, terminaré hundiéndome en mi vergüenza y mi frustración; ¿podría eso robarme la inteligencia? Porque es lo único que me queda... No, no, no; eso nunca. Además, podría tener peor compañía que un muchacho con rostro astuto al que le interesa aprender sobre segregación de grupos mágicos y muggles.

* * *

GELLERT GRINDELWALD

Dumbledore es interesante, de cierta manera. Ahora entiendo a lo que Bathilda se refería con excepcional. Habla de una manera tan recta y mantiene ese semblante adulto, educado, amable, pero hay algo en su rostro que aparenta desinterés por el mundo, como si éste no mereciera su atención. Tiene un aire de aburrimiento perpetuo, con el que puedo identificarme; me pregunto si tendrá que ver con su "terrible pérdida".

No esperaba su reacción al momento en que le pedí recomendaciones. Me refiero a que, esperaba que me recomendara cosas, claro. Por ejemplo, el primer libro era una opción obvia que cualquier académico me hubiera ofrecido de verse cuestionado sobre el tema. Pero el segundo llevaba implícita una investigación previa; Dumbledore tenía que haber buscado en diversas fuentes antes de llegar a un documento tan específico, especialmente si, como el mismo ha dicho, no había tenido mucha circulación. Eso era sorprendente, porque Dumbledore no parecía el tipo de persona que se interesaba en temas tan polémicos. No después de haber leído su semblanza en El Semanario del Mago, en la que lo pintaban como el Niño Dorado de Hogwarts. ¿Sería un interés puramente académico? ¿O había algo detrás de él, un impulso personal?

Nuestra conversación continua casual y en ámbitos más superficiales.

—Así que, ¿cómo es Durmstrang? —me pregunta. Imagino que ha sido una suposición; no es algo extremadamente difícil de figurar dadas mi edad, mi localización geográfica y mi aparente posición social. Debo darle crédito por su asertividad. Sin embargo, no es el tipo de pregunta que me interesa responder ahora.

—Es una escuela, ¿qué más puedo decir?

Me encojo de hombros en señal de desinterés.

—Tiene una reputación —insiste y no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Eso dicen. Deberían enterarlos. Creen que todavía la pueden dañar más. Es un alivio que no tenga que regresar.

—¿Se ha graduado ya?

—Me graduaron, más bien —le explico con cinismo.

—¿Disculpe?

Sé que ha entendido perfectamente y que la pregunta es más bien una cortesía. Aún así, le contesto.

—Me expulsaron —digo y no puedo evitar expresar mis indiscutibles opiniones (tal vez eso sea considerado un defecto)—. Con todo respeto, debo decir que son un montón de ineptos y que esa acción solamente lo hizo más evidente.

Para mi sorpresa, Dumbledore se ríe por lo bajo.

—Bueno, si usted lo dice —asegura.

No se está burlando de mí. Ni siquiera era una broma, pero se está riendo conmigo. ¿De los ineptos? ¿De la situación? ¿Cómo es mi expulsión un asunto de risa? No lo sé, pero me agrada. Me agrada que se ría en lugar de hacer un comentario juicioso. Es un enfoque mucho más elegante.

—Esta oscureciendo, así que tengo que irme —me dice mientras mira por el ventanal—. Tenga por seguro que quiero mantener mi promesa a Bathilda y mostarle los alrededores, es sólo que necesito ponerme de acuerdo con mi hermano. Le enviaré una lechuza en cuanto pueda para concertar los tiempos.

Nos despedimos con toda la cortesía requerida y, finalmente, parte, no sin antes agradecerle a Bathilda por el té.

De repente, tener compañía durante mi estancia parece más y más una mejor idea. Especialmente, si esa compañía tiene información hasta de asuntos que parecieran improbables. En definitiva, podría ser útil para mi búsqueda. Es por eso que, a la mañana siguiente, después de leer los tres libros acordados, me aseguro de enviarle un mensaje a mi nuevo conocido con la lechuza de Bathilda:

"Sr. DUMBLEDORE:

Gracias a sus recomendaciones, he compilado una absurda cantidad de ideas.

No me molestaría poder compartirlas con alguien, de ser posible.

Sinceramente suyo,

G. GRINDELWALD"

* * *

_YAY, segundo capítulo. Esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia capitulada. Me emociona. Esta segunda parte (La chispa y el incendio) estará dividida en ocho capítulos y cubrirá las primeras tres semanas de los "dos meses de locura, de sueños crueles". ¿No les parece ridícula la lista de titulos que Dumbledore tiene a esta edad? Porque a mí sí; me hizo sentir como una fracasada leer su perfil en el Diccionario del Mago.  
_

_Sigo agradeciendo reviews, favs y suscripciones; aunque amo esta historia y es mi bebé, es difícil creer que haya crecido tanto como para hacer un par de amigos.  
_


	3. II: LA CHISPA Y EL INCENDIO, capítulo 2

**EL FUEGO QUE CONSUME**

_II:__ La chispa y el incendio_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: LAS RELIQUIAS

Valle de Godric, Inglaterra.

* * *

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
_3 de julio de 1899  
_

—Vamos, Ariana, tienes que comer. Anda, abre la boca.

Mi hermana se aprieta los labios y cierra los ojos, ignorando mis súplicas y el bollo que reposa en su plato. Trato de recordar la manera en la que mi madre la convencía pero la memoria se me nubla con la insinuación de su figura.

—Tu cuerpo necesita el alimento, es por tu bien; por favor, come.

Me estoy desesperando y es probable que se note en mi forma de hablar pero ella sólo menea la cabeza; su rubio cabello se agita en el aire, sacándole destellos rojizos a la luz de la tarde.

—Idiota —la gruesa voz de mi hermano llega desde la puerta trasera de la casa. Lo ignoro y continúo con mis, hasta ahora poco fructíferos, intentos por alimentar a Ariana.

—Es del día. Blanco y esponjoso, justo como te gusta —le insisto apelando a su vena de niña consentida pero no obtengo un mejor resultado.

Escucho el correr del agua por el fregadero y los pasos de Aberforth antes de que éste se siente frente a mí, al lado de Ariana, en el comedor. Ella ha abierto los ojos al oir su voz y ahora lo mira con curiosidad.

—Si no comes, Martha se va a molestar y ya no va a jugar más contigo —le dice con la voz llena de esa amabilidad que parece guardar exclusivamente para ella.

Mi hermana hace una mueca, como considerando si vale la pena continuar con su berrinche ahora que la amistad de la cabra Martha está en juego. Finalmente, parece decidir que no y pellizca el pan para llevarse un trocito a la boca. Sonríe ante su propia obediencia.  
Suelto un suspiro resignado y me levanto de la mesa.

—Nunca te va a querer si no te sabes los nombres de las cabras — advierte Aberforth, mirándome con reproche. Sé lo que está pensando, lo que apenas alcanza a insinuar con palabras: "¿cómo piensas cuidar de ella si no puedes lograr que coma?".

—Los sabría si me los dijeras.

Me molesta que sea de esa manera conmigo; ahora que tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca, que vamos a pasar por los tiempos más difíciles, debería caber en su espíritu el sentido de la solidaridad. Si tan sólo se esforzara un poco más en trabajar conmigo en lugar de hacerlo en mi contra.

—Mira nada más —se sonríe y se burla—. El maravilloso Albus, enojado porque hay algo para lo que no es perfecto.  
Suficiente. No tengo por qué tolerar esto todos los días de mi vida, como si no tuviera suficiente con saberme encerrado y desperdiciado en este remedo de casa. Que la mitad de la familia que me queda me trate de esta manera, cuando lo único que he hecho estas últimas semanas es ver por su bienestar...

—Voy a salir mañana —espeto por encima de la cabeza de Ariana, que sigue picando su pan como pollito, metida en sí misma.

—Vaya —la sonrisa se borra de la cara de mi hermano y es reemplazada por un ceño fruncido—. Un par de semanas y ya quieres huir. No esperaba más.

Ignoro su invitación a la pelea. Tampoco doy explicación alguna. Después de todo, soy el jefe de la casa. Es mi deber tomar las decisiones que crea convenientes y no tengo porque compartir mis razonamientos.

Estoy tratando, madre. Debes saber que estoy tratando, debes notarlo. Es más difícil para mí de lo que lo es para él, es verdad. Y es por lo mismo que mis intenciones, aún si desembocan en fallidas acciones, deben tener valor. Sé que puedo hacer esto, sólo necesito tiempo. Trabajaré duro en hacer las cosas como sé que tú y padre las hubieran querido.

Subo las escaleras a mi habitación con la pesadez de la rabia y de la humillación dejándome a cada paso. Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, siento un poco de vergüenza por la reacción impulsiva que tuve ante las provocaciones de mi hermano. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que sí planeaba hablar con él acerca del asunto, exponérselo con mayor cautela y explicarle mis motivos.

La alacena está abastecida, la ropa está limpia, la casa está (hasta el momento) en perfecto estado y Ariana ha estado estable durante varios días. No hay motivo para que siga posponiendo el encuentro prometido con Grindelwald que tanto se ha mantenido en mi pensamiento (culpo por esto a mi obvia carencia de recreaciones mentales).

La luz del día se está extinguiendo así que decido enviar a la lechuza inmediatamente para que avise sobre mis planes a la casa vecina. Rasgo un trozo de pergamino y escribo con rapidez una nota.

_Sr. GRINDELWALD:_  
_He hablado con mi hermano, tal y como hube mencionado que debía hacerlo en principio. ¿Estaría dispuesto a acompañarme mañana, pasadas las diez de la mañana? Si así es, yo iré a buscarlo._  
_Reciba un cordial saludo._  
_A. DUMBLEDORE_

Al firmarla, me descubro sonriendo y un atisbo de culpa repta por mi garganta Es demasiado pronto para sonreír tan fácilmente. Dejo la pluma en el tintero y doblo el pedazo de papel para después ponérselo en el pico a Clío, mi fiel lechuza gris, que me mira emocionada desde el marco de la ventana (donde se ha posado cuando se ha dado cuenta de mi intención de hacer uso de sus servicios).

—Vuela a casa de Bathilda y entrégala a Gellert Grindelwald, en la ventana de en medio de la planta alta —le digo acariciando su plumaje con suavidad. Ella gorjea a modo de respuesta y sale volando por la ventana abierta de mi habitación.

Me asomo por donde el ave salió y vislumbro a lo lejos la pálida luz brillar en la habitación de Grindelwald. Me pregunto, no por primera vez desde nuestra conversación en la biblioteca de Bathilda, por qué razón habrán expulsado a tan impetuoso muchacho de una escuela en la que aparentemente esa cualidad es algo apreciable.

Conjuro una esfera de luz en mi propia habitación, que comienza a sumirse en la oscuridad, y tomo asiento frente a mi escritorio, en el que descansan un par de cartas sin leer de antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts. Seguramente, condolencias tardías, pienso haciéndolas a un lado.  
¿Qué clase de falta es meritoria de expulsión en Hogwarts? En mis años nunca supe de caso alguno. El reglamento es poco específico al respecto, ya que menciona la consideración del profesorado y de la dirección. En definitiva, un crimen mayor sería motivo suficiente, pero… ¿aceptaría Bathilda a un criminal en su casa? Y los criminales no lucen como Grindelwald. No, al menos, los que se dejan atrapar. No se ven así de inteligentes, vivos, especiales...

Sacudo mis pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo juzgo a las personas por su apariencia? Creí que la superficialidad era un defecto del cual podía prescindir. ¿Será mi estado de ánimo jugándome bromas de nuevo? Después de todo, antes de hablar con Grindelwald, ya le había adjudicado cualidades desagradables. Debo controlar esta tendencia; estoy supuesto a estar por encima de lo ilógico, y todo este asunto de las apariencias está absolutamente dentro de esa categoría.

Clío regresa apenas un par de minutos después de haber partido y deja caer frente a mí el mismo trozo de pergamino que se llevó. Se hincha orgullosa de su eficiencia y espera a que le acaricie la coronilla para regresar a posarse sobre su percha. Doy la vuelta al pergamino y distingo la letra angulosa y espaciada de Grindelwald.

_Estaré encantado de contar con su compañía._  
_G.G._

* * *

GELLERT GRINDELWALD  
_4 de julio de 1899_

—Espero que mi hospitalidad esté siendo de tu agrado, muchachito.

Tía Bathilda me sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa, con la taza de té entre las manos. El cabello oscuro que se niega a mantenerse en el chongo le enmarca la cara; sus ojos claros chispean con la siempre presente alegría que me he acostumbrado a percibir en ella.

—Por supuesto, mi estimada _Fräulein _—le aseguro.

Se sonríe al escuchar el título que para ella he designado y descarta mi reverencia sacudiendo una mano elegantemente. Se saca la varita de la túnica púrpura y, al agitarla, los platos que hace media hora estaban repletos de fruta, salchichas y pan tostado se retiran danzando como por voluntad propia en dirección a la cocina. Ahora sólo queda el té inglés que se mantiene humeante en la tetera y en nuestras tazas medio llenas.

—Será mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda antes de las diez. ¿Terminamos en la biblioteca? —pregunta, únicamente como cortesía, puesto que se ha levantado, al igual que la bandeja con el servicio entero de té. La sigo entonces.

Tengo la idea de que la jovialidad de tía Bathilda me es tan sorprendente porque, durante el tiempo que estuve encerrado en mi habitación de Viena, haciendo los planes para el viaje, la única descripción que tenía de ella para dibujarmela en la cabeza era "mi tía-abuela historiadora". Debo ser disculpado de no esperar a una mujer en sus treintas, no sólo de aguda inteligencia, si no también con el rostro lozano y la energía de alguien todavía más joven.

Tomamos nuestros asientos en la mesa de la biblioteca, donde nos esperan los libros abiertos y los pergaminos en su respectivo lugar, para las imperativas lecciones por las que supuestamente estoy en Inglaterra. ¿Quién en Durmstrang se hubiera imaginado a Gellert Grindelwald tomando clases particulares en época de vacaciones de verano? Mis condiscípulos estarían sorprendidos de verme asumir tan sumisa posición frente a los deseos de sus padres. Lo cierto es que, después de lo ocurrido, no me conviene armar ningún tipo de desastre. Llevarla tranquila es lo mejor que puedo hacer, al menos hasta que esté seguro de que nada que pueda encontrar aquí me llevará al objeto de mis anhelos.  
Tía Bathilda es una maestra bastante capaz, para no tener experiencia en el rubro de la docencia. Es probable que sea su apasionado interés por toda fracción de la historia lo que la haga tan buena. Su voz es asertiva al explicar con nítido detalle sucesos que acaecieron en la Europa Mágica hace ya cientos de años, de una manera que te haría creer que ella estuvo presente en carne y hueso en el lugar y tiempo de los hechos.  
El tema de esta semana es la Inquisición. Por supuesto, el curso de Durmstrang cubre ese tópico durante los primeros años, pero mi querida _Fräulein_no quiso escuchar palabra alguna sobre ello. Y cómo me alegro que así fuera. Escuchándola, siento como si hasta ahora, no hubiese entendido la Inquisición de ninguna manera.

La vivacidad de sus descripciones de las hogueras, de las multitudes de _muggles_enardecidos, del ingenio de los magos para falsificar sus propias muertes, de las ridículas causas por las que nuestros antepasados se veían condenados...

—Hubo un caso muy comentado en la Francia del sigo XV, el de la señorita Lisette de Lapin. ¿Te suena? —le niego con la cabeza y ella parece recordar algo—. ¡Ah! ¡A Albus le encantó escuchar de ella cuando tenía más o menos tu edad! Esta notable hechicera vivía en un poblado rural, al sur de París, y estaba acostumbrada a tener relaciones cordiales con sus vecinos _muggles_. Eran famosas sus pociones para todo tipo de dolencias; magos de toda la zona peregrinaban para visitarla por dicho motivo. Un otoño muy tempestivo, soplaron en el pueblo en que ella habitaba unos terribles y destructivos vendavales que terminaron por derrumbar la destartalada choza de uno de sus vecinos. Como era de buen carácter, la bruja ofreció su ayuda inmediatamente, sin tener idea de que la esposa de aquél aldeano desconfiaba de sus "demoníacos poderes". Así pues, Lisette reparó la casa en instantes, pero su caso fue llevado hasta la capital y, como lo único que se requería para investigar a una persona por supuesta brujería era una acusación verbal, fue puesta ante la Corte. He dicho que era una extraordinaria hechicera y, por lo mismo, no temió en absoluto al juicio. Dejó que se deliberara sin intervención sobre las extrañas hierbas que conservaba en casa y, finalmente, fue condenada a la horca. Está escrito en las actas que la bruja dejó escapar una risita al recibir sentencia, lo que los _muggles_ interpretaron como una horrorosa herejía. Lisette tendría que haber pasado su última noche con vida en una celda, pues ahí la pusieron con toda ceremonia sus guardianes, pero gran sorpresa fue para estos desafortunados _muggles_ descubrir que se había desaparecido en sus propias narices. Nuestra bruja, cuenta la leyenda (aunque ya no queda nadie vivo para testificarlo), escapó a última hora transformándose en un pequeño conejo blanco. Los pobres _muggles_que la tenían a su cargo fueron, obviamente, culpados de haberla dejado escapar; mientras tanto, ella se paseaba por Europa en su disfraz de animaga. Dicen que es posible que ella fuera aquél misterioso consejero animal de la corte de Enrique VI y yo no lo consideraría tan descabellado.

Termina la historia y parece a la expectativa de mis comentarios. Al principio, le dije que no tenía idea de quién era la susodicha Lisette de Lapin, pero me parece que he escuchado el relato de su escapada con anterioridad.

—Hay algo familiar en esta historia.

Tía Bathilda sonríe triunfal, lo que me dice que he respondido tal y como esperaba.

—Por supuesto que te suena familiar —dice con tono de indiscutibilidad—. A ti, a Albus y a todos los chicos cuyas madres les leían cuentos a la hora de dormir. Es de creencia popular, entre nosotros que conocemos la historia, que el viejo Beedle se inspiró en este caso para su cuento de Babbity Rabbity.

El corazón me da un brinco a la mención del Bardo y sus cuentos. Me llega clara la idea de que si ella sabe algo que me pueda ser de utilidad, este es el momento de averiguarlo. Tantas cosas por saber, tantas apremiantes cuestiones por plantear... Pero ante todo, la calma debe permanecer. Me enmascaro de academicismo al formular la pregunta, como si la creatividad del escritor fuera de singular interés para mí.

—¿Eso significa que las fábulas de Beedle el Bardo tienen cierto nivel de veracidad?

—Por supuesto que tienen cierto nivel de veracidad —afirma con esa condescendencia que he aprendido a tolerar en ella—, si así has de ponerlo. Obviamente, no en todos los aspectos. ¿O acaso has visto alguna vez un conejo parlanchín? Pero sí, Beedle escribía de las cosas que veía y que escuchaba, de las situaciones que le atañía aprender al pueblo mágico, aunque ponía mucho de su imaginación en el asunto. Lo importante de sus fábulas es en realidad el mensaje, puesto que el vehículo de éste ha de ser embellecido con los rituales literarios necesarios, mientras que las moralejas son universales. Eso es lo que hace sus historias tan interesantes de analizar; era un hombre revolucionario, que no tenía miedo de expresar sus opiniones, aunque aturdieran al resto de sus contemporáneos.

Nada que no supiera, pero la estupidez puede ser el mejor de los disfraces. Intento de nuevo con una pregunta más directa, que espero no suene demasiado esperanzada, anhelante, desesperada, como lo hace en mi cabeza.

—¿Algún otro de sus cuentos tiene una contraparte histórica?

Piensa un poco antes de responder, como para pescar la idea en el lago de su mente, tan lleno de anécdotas que nadan de un lado a otro.

—Documentada tan bien como la de Lisette, no. Existió una leyenda de una fuente como la de la Buena Fortuna pero se distancia mucho de la versión que escribió Beedle. Y unos cuantos magos desesperados creen que algún día podrán encontrar la Varita de Saúco creada por la Muerte misma, con la que serán invencibles por siempre; ilusos, yo los llamo. Algunos se han creído y han alardeado de que la poseen solo para ser derrotados por alguno más vivo. En cualquier caso, todos saben que una varita es únicamente una herramienta, lo que verdaderamente importa son las capacidades del mago que la sostiene.

Reprimo un suspiro de decepción. No hay nada en sus palabras que no haya oído con anterioridad, especialmente en su aparente burla a los creyentes del mito. Bathilda probablemente tenía en su conocimiento la misma información que yo con respecto al paradero de las Reliquias y a su creación. Estaba seguro de que si le interesara el tema, sabría mucho más, pero dados sus comentarios, el escape de la hechicera de Lapin era una anécdota con mayor atractivo para ella que la nimiedad de la búsqueda por la invencibilidad.

Soy incapaz de concentrarme en el resto de la lección, que ella apura en continuar cuando se da cuenta que no tengo más comentarios. El fuego de las Reliquias ha entrado en mi corazón.

A unos pocos minutos antes de las diez, espero por Dumbledore en el jardín. Sus plangetinas se yerguen orgullosas en medio de las comunes margaritas. La jardinería, me ha dicho mi tía, es su pasatiempo favorito porque es un esfuerzo del cual no ves los resultados inmediatos, a diferencia de la cocina, si no que toman su tiempo en llegar pero que cuando lo hacen, son maravillosos. Ella dice que es un esfuerzo como el de la vida misma, pero imagino que también se refiere a su profesión. La historia no le pertenece a la inmediatez; requiere de tiempo para cuajar, para ser entendida, para ser imborrable. Me sonrío al imaginar estos momentos de mi vida como la tierra virgen y fértil de un jardín en el que los robustos árboles de la gloria y la trascendencia serán plantados. Cuando las tenga en mis manos...

Me parece, entonces, una lástima de suerte que de entre aquellos privilegiados conocimientos de mi maestra no se encuentre algo de utilidad. He husmeado, por supuesto, en todos los libros de su colección que he podido y tampoco han sido de gran ayuda. El pueblo mismo es mi última respuesta y para ello he depositado mis esperanzas en la visita guiada de hoy. Entonces, mis pensamientos son capturados por otro río.  
Me pregunto que pasará al otro extremo del camino, en la casa de los Dumbledore. Tía Bathilda me contó superficialmente que la trágica muerte había alcanzado a la madre y había dejado huérfanos a tres hermanos: Albus, Aberforth y Ariana. No fue específica con respecto a qué clase de cuidados requerían la insistente presencia de los dos primeros en casa y no consideré prudente preguntar. Tampoco me explicó lo sucedido con el padre.

Una casa llena de secretos... No son de mi incumbencia, es verdad, pero me causan muchísima curiosidad. Como si al llegar a desvelarlos pudiera también desvelar aquél prodigioso genio que dicen se esconde tras los ojos aburridos de Dumbledore.  
Y vaya que es prodigioso. Encontré su nombre en publicaciones de al menos cinco diferentes disciplinas mágicas. A los diecisiete años, lo califican como aspirante al cargo de Ministro de Magia. Eso es lo que se dice una carrera meteórica. Nadie que conozca ha sido así de relevante mientras estudiaba en Durmstrang. Pero no sólo son los premios y las calificaciones de excelencia; hay una obvia búsqueda de notoriedad en las acciones de Dumbledore, una sed de trascendencia lo impulsa y me asalta la curiosidad de saber hasta dónde quiere llegar y qué sería capaz de hacer por ello. Y, por encima de todo, qué es lo que lo mantiene aquí, de todos los lugares, cuando, con las conexiones que se ha esforzado en armar a su alrededor, podría estar ya en la cima del mundo.

¿Tendrá un plan, al igual que yo? ¿Será todo parte de una calculada estrategia? ¿Se estará gestando alguna maravilla en la casa de en frente, invisible a los extraños que moran fuera de sus paredes, esperando al momento correcto para ser mostrada?

* * *

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Al salir de casa, vislumbro a Grindelwald a lo lejos. Toma el aire en una de las bancas del bellísimo jardín de Bathilda. El viento le remueve el ensortijado cabello rubio y lo hace ver como una criatura salvaje. Esa es la impresión general que tengo de él. A medida que mis pasos me acercan al lugar en el que está, noto que el clima del pueblo afecta severamente su palidez, irritando sus mejillas y su nariz. Él, sin embargo, se muestra tan relajado como esa primera tarde a la hora del té. Al igual que ese día, viste ropas oscuras; tal vez debí haberle recomendado que no lo hiciera. Sus ojos sonríen en reconocimiento de mi cercanía; se levanta de su asiento para caminar hacia mí y nos encontramos en el medio, justo en la entrada al jardín. Se recarga ligeramente sobre la puerta que ha cerrado tras de sí.

—Buenos días —me saluda con un acento casi perfecto; me pregunto si habría estado practicando esas precisas palabras hasta hacerlas sonar como si salieran de la boca de un verdadero caballero inglés.

—Buenos días. Espero que mi país lo esté tratando bien.

Asiente con la cabeza y sonríe, esta vez con todo el rostro.

—¿Le parece si echamos a andar? Lamento decirle que no hay demasiado que ver aquí. Es un pueblo como cualquier otro —me disculpo en principio. No estoy seguro de los orígenes de mi acompañante, pero en la Europa continental debe haber montones de lugares como el Valle de Godric, diferentes si acaso en arquitectura y en idioma.

Indico con un brazo el camino hacia la plaza central y avanzamos, lado a lado, a paso sosegado. Lanzo una fugaz mirada a casa, donde Aberforth estará hablándole a las cabras, despotricando contra mí como si ellas pudieran entenderlo mejor. Esa pequeña victoria me hace sentir una viciosa satisfacción que hago todo lo posible por empujar lejos de mi mente. Conforme seguimos adelante, nuestras viviendas son reemplazadas de nuestros costados por otras de mayor o menor tamaño.

—Un pueblo con una larga historia, si he de creer lo que mi tía me ha contado —comenta Grindelwald entonces; lo miro limpiarse el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, sin cambiar su expresión de completa ligereza. No puedo dejar de notar la manera en que sus ojos se encogen ante el rayo del sol (ojos de un profundo azul, iluminados por la luz de la mañana).

—Es cierto, eso lo distingue, si le interesan tales aspectos (y por lo que veo así es). El Valle de Godric ha sido el hogar de figuras notables, que tal vez no llevaron a cabo sus hazañas aquí, pero que sí tuvieron la gracia de dejarnos sus restos y su descendencia.

A Grindelwald parece gustarle la idea, mientras que a mí me alegra tener una audiencia tan receptiva y puramente interesada, para variar.

—Hoy día, la única figura notable con vida es su tía —añado para un mayor impacto.

—¿Y usted? —replica de inmediato, con cierto orgullo ante su pronta ocurrencia. Me hace sonreír involuntariamente, pero ignoro su comentario como un intento (debo admitir bastante bueno) por ganarse mi atención.

—Sin embargo, la mitad de la población son magos y brujas encubiertos; familias provenientes de largas líneas mágicas que tal vez sean descendientes lejanos de alguna de las eminencias que antes caminaron por estas sendas. Viven todos en inevitable convivencia con los otros habitantes _muggles_.

—¿No ha habido algún tipo de alboroto por esa causa?

La pregunta es, además de obvia, tan estrictamente académica como puede serlo una cuestión de ese tipo. Aún así, no puedo evitar recordar la conversación de la biblioteca y el interés aparentemente escolar de Grindelwald por la materia del Estatuto del Secreto.

—No que sea de mi conocimiento. Es un pueblo muy cordial.

—¿Ha hecho usted amistad con alguno de los _muggles_?

La pregunta podría haber sonado agresiva, pero en la entonación de Grindelwald es casi una cordialidad curiosa.

—No. Pero para ser franco, no es que pasara mucho tiempo aquí antes de este verano.

Asiente como muestra de comprensión.

—Lo entiendo. Viena es una ciudad maravillosa pero le aseguro que, aunque mi casa ha estado ahí por diez años, no podría darle un _tour_ como se debe.

—Si viene de una ciudad, entonces la diferencia debe parecerle abismal. Como puede ver, es una zona mayormente habitacional. El centro es muy pequeño, ya verá cuando lo alcancemos. Las personas aquí son muy hogareñas, así que es raro ver los caminos abarrotados. De vez en cuando se escucha el traqueteo de un coche que viene a hacer alguna entrega de paquetería (comunmente cerveza importada o de telas para el sastre), pero en lo que resta, el pueblo hace lo que puede por no depender de ello. A las afueras hay plantaciones de trigo, cebada, y, como ha podido notar, la mayoría de las casas tienen algún tipo de siembra o animales de crianza. Nosotros tenemos cabras y tomates en el patio trasero. Bathilda sólo tiene flores porque ella siempre se surte en Londres. Mi madre no tenía la situación tan fácil.

Escucho las palabras salir de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas y ruego que Grindelwald no note mi titubeo al cambiar de tema. Si lo ha hecho, es lo bastante sensato para no hacer ningún tipo de comentario, y lo agradezco.

A pesar de que no ralentiza su paso, hay cierto desaliño en la postura de Grindelwald que evidencia el cansancio de tener que pasar tanto tiempo bajo el acoso directo del Sol. Ni siquiera el sombrero puede evitarle el molesto bochorno del verano. Su vago interés por mis explicaciones pueblerinas se denota en sus ojos; examina el lugar, sigue mis indicaciones con la mirada, pero sus ojos parecen buscar algo más allá. Ya se distingue la plaza central a lo lejos y se lo hago notar. Su paso recupera cierta elegancia mientras nos acercamos más y más. Algunos _muggles_ cruzan por las calles y Se escuchan conversaciones provenientes de las tiendas.

Su expresión recupera la energía cuando reconoce a la enorme figura de bronce que se levanta orgullosa en la glorieta. Nos ponemos a sus pies. Godric Gryffindor levanta su espada con la bravura que lo caracteriza; los ojos endiablados y victoriosos miran a un enemigo invisible. Es una estampa digna de la época de la caballería que poco tiene que ver con los monumentos modernos la Inglaterra citadina.

—¿Saben los _muggles_ quién es? —pregunta Grindelwald, divertido, aunque intuyo que conoce la respuesta.

—No con exactitud; estoy seguro que creen que es el fundador del lugar y le rinden tributo como tal.

Los ojos de Grindelwald exploran la placa en la base de la estatua, como buscando alguna historia escondida que explique el interesante suceso de ser idolatrado por _muggles_ y magos por igual. Cuando parece haberse dado por vencido, le señalo los alrededores.

—Desde aquí puede verse todo. Detrás de la iglesia, está el cementerio. Cruzando la calle, la panadería y la carnicería. De este lado están el pub, la floristería, la sastrería; más adelante vive el doctor. ¿Hacia dónde desea dirigirse primero?

Cuando contesta, su tono es casual pero no puede engañarme; ha estado esperando que le haga esa pregunta. Su respuesta es tan natural y me sorprende notar que yo también la había estado esperando.

—En un lugar con historia, el lugar más interesante debe ser el cementerio —me dice con una complicidad inexplicable.

—No lo pude haber dicho mejor.

* * *

GELLERT GRINDELWALD

El calor atosiga con insistencia, pero la compañía es un atenuante ante tan desfavorable situación. Mientras caminamos entre las múltiples viviendas, Dumbledore explica los asuntos del pueblo como si estuviera preparando un artículo enciclopédico sobre el mismo; y no sólo eso, sino que habla del lugar de una manera tan impersonal que es obvio para mí, que conozco la sensación, que nunca lo ha considerado su hogar.

Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore hace bien en aclarar que el Valle de Godric es un pueblo como cientos; sin embargo, para mis ojos acostumbrados a la fortaleza de piedra del castillo de Durmstrang y a las compactas residencias de la ciudad que se elevan en lugar de expandirse horizontalmente, las casas campiranas que nos rodean, con sus amplias habitaciones hogareñas y extensos jardínes personales, me resultan lo suficientemente extrañas. Todas son más o menos de la misma talla y llevan encima las huellas del tiempo que han pasado erigidas. No hay nada de especial en su arquitectura, pero no puedo evitar notar algunos de los jardines, que se elevan casi al nivel de arte (incomparables con aquellos de los palacios de Viena, por supuesto, pero asombrosos para su construcción casera); es el claro pasatiempo preferido de muchos pobladores. De hecho, aunque Dumbledore asegura que los magos se mezclan a la perfección con los _muggles_, no es difícil distinguir las casas de magos por lo que crece en sus jardines. Y es que, ¿para qué querría un _muggle_ sembrar dexteria? Sus flores no son bonitas en lo absoluto, y aunque a un mago le serían muy útiles en caso de mordedura de idori, los _muggles_ no tendrían ni la más mínima idea de que hacer con ellas.

Frente a algunas casas hay niños jugando o mujeres discutiendo asuntos; algunas veces, Dumbledore saluda cortesmente, pero nunca nos detenemos. Me asalta la idea de que, durante el tiempo que llevo aquí, no he visto a los hermanos Dumbledore asomar la cabeza a su patio frontal, que además es uno de los pocos en los que únicamente hay una extensión de pasto verde, sin muchos cuidados. Es claro que sus prioridades yacen en otro lado...

Dumbledore explica sin gran detenimiento la historia del pueblo, que parece conocer bastante bien a pesar de su desapego al mismo. Las grandes migraciones de magos y su encubrimiento necesario han traído hasta aquí a muchas familias en busca de un lugar más tranquilo en el que establecerse, debido al asedio constante de los vecinos _muggles_ durante la etapa de acoplamiento al Estatuto. Sin embargo, el Valle de Godric tenía historia de ser lugar de encuentro amistoso entre magos y _muggles_ incluso antes de eso, y el nombre tiene su origen, por lo menos, en el siglo XIII. A esto añade que en Inglaterra sólo hay una población completamente mágica, a las afueras de Hogwarts, aunque era algo que yo ya sabía.

De los habitantes actuales, poco tiene que decir mi acompañante. A veces apunta a alguna casa y me da un apellido conocido, pero su interés por el ocupante termina ahí. Del único muggle que tiene un comentario es del doctor, con el que se ha detenido a charlar sobre literatura en un par de ocasiones.

Cuando finalmente dejamos las casas atrás y llegamos a la Plaza Central, acepta mi inmediata idea de visitar el cementerio. Es entonces cuando el reconocimiento me atrapa. Si la leyenda es cierta, si todo en lo que he puesto mis esperanzas es real, lo sabré hoy. Mi paciencia se verá recompensada y tengo el imparable presentimiento de que será de la mejor manera posible.

Nos dirigimos hacia la iglesia, dejando atrás el monumento a Godric Gryffindor. El viento está comenzando a refrescar, gracias al cielo, y la sombra del edificio nos proveen de un momentaneo refugio contra la luz deslumbrante.

La iglesia no es nada del otro mundo. De piedras y edificios viejos conozco lo suficiente por los constantes paseos por la ciudad en los que mi madre insistía en llevarme cuando todavía no tenía edad suficiente para negarme. Puedo decir que es de contrucción moderna, pero fuera de eso, el tema no es de mi dominio y, en este momento en especial, mucho menos de mi interés. Lo que está detrás es lo importante. Dumbledore se detiene un momento a admirar la fachada. Miento. No es admiración lo que reflejan sus ojos, antes tan carentes de emoción. Es contemplación. De repente, me doy cuenta que se ha olvidado de su obligación de acompañante y, por un instante, siento vergüenza de presenciar un momento que parece tan íntimo, tan secreto. La mirada de un hombre hacia los confines de la vida; no hay esperanza en ese pensamiento, sólo una terrible certeza de incertidumbre. Un segundo después, se recupera y me ennumera algunos datos fríos sobre el edificio, que poco tienen que ver con las emociones anteriormente mostradas. Me indica la reja de entrada, a unos pasos adelante y camino trás de él.

La sombra de la iglesia, para ser tan pequeña, alcanza a buena parte del cementerio. Pasamos sin dificultad por los estrechos caminos que se abren entre las irregulares construcciones de piedra y mármol. Dumbledore señala de cuando en cuando algún apellido de importancia. Ansioso, persigo las letras inscritas en cada rincón. Registro, procedentes de la voz de mi guía, historias sobre alquimistas y quidditch, pero mi mente está a la expectativa de un nombre y sólo un nombre en particular. Cuando nos hemos adentrado hasta casi llegar a lo más profundo del lugar, Dumbledore voltea verme, como para verificar que sigo con él. Me doy cuenta que no he comentado nada desde que entramos y que, al parecer, él ha terminado su discurso introductorio.

¿Qué puedo decirle? Las cercas que señalan el final del terreno se muestran amenazantes a corta distancia, mientras que no he encontrado la prueba que buscaba. ¿Acaso he estado loco? ¿He corrido tras una ilusión tonta, creído en un mito como un niño ingenuo que se rehusa a dejar atrás sus cuentos y fanasías? ¿Me he aferrado a esta búsqueda en un afán necio? Me siento débil, enfermo. Dumbledore frunce el ceño pero lo interrumpo antes de que pueda expresar algún tipo de preocupación.

—¿Algún otro nombre? —pregunto instintivamente, a tiempo que trato de esconder mi repentino desgano con una sonrisa.

Dumbledore piensa por un momento antes de hablar. Puedo leer la duda en su expresión y, en otro momento, me causaría curiosidad, pero ahora, no estoy seguro de querer seguir escuchando sus notas académicas.

—¿Es usted familiar con Beedle el Bardo?

Por un instante, sus palabras se suspenden en el aire, ajenas a todo significado. Cuando soy capaz de juntar el rompecabezas, y muy a pesar de mi incredulidad, el corazón comienza a batirme en el pecho. Sí. Sí, claro que sí, me escucho gritar mentalmente. Asiento con la cabeza por la imposibilidad de articular palabras sensatas.

—¿Recuerda la historia de los Tres Hermanos? —pregunta, esta vez sin esperar respuesta—. Hay quien dice que tales hermanos existieron, que crearon los objetos de leyenda y que el apellido en común que tenían era Peverell. Casualmente, el único cementerio del mundo en el que podemos encontrar ese apellido, cuidadosamente tallado sobre una tumba, es en este. Es una curiosidad... Debe usted creer que estoy loco por prestar atención a esta clase de detalles tan poco científicos.

Contengo la respiración hasta que termina de hablar. El mundo se contrae a ese reducido espacio que me separa del misterioso hombre frente a mí y a las palabras que ha pronunciado. Sus ojos nerviosos buscan los míos, esperan que niege o confirme su declaración. En un impulso de alegría, de absoluto éxtasis ante la maravilla de la vida, me inclino hacia él y lo tomo de los hombros. Siento su inminente sorpresa en la tensión de sus músculos. Le sonrío.

—Usted es la persona más cuerda que he conocido —me escucho decir en un inglés demasiado brusco y agitado, pero absolutamente sincero. Nada es ahora más importante que hacer que este hombre me crea.

Veo algo centellear en sus ojos, quizá el asombro ante mi comportamiento inesperado. Una sonrisa completa, real, no esbozada como las anteriores, aparece en su rostro, en el que está escrita la comprensión de todo aquello que mi espontaneo cumplido significa.

—Puede hablarme de "tú" y por mi nombre. Si no tiene objeción, yo haré igual.

Su transparente deseo de que no exista tal objeción hace que su voz adquiera una entonación casi infantil, poco congruente con la severidad de su tono. Lo suelto y, en consenso implícito, comienzo a seguirlo de nuevo a través de las tumbas. La adrenalina se apodera de mí. Cuando Dumbledore señala una, apenas puedo controlar mi impulso de saltar hasta ella. Me acerco hasta ponerme a su lado y miro hacia abajo. El nombre de Ignotus Peverell se lee claro, perfecto; la confirmación que había estado esperando está al alcance de mis dedos, es tan tangible como la tierra sobre la que estoy parado. Ambos lo contemplamos en un silencio ceremonial que se extiende por segundos indeterminables.

—El ignoto Peverell —susurro por lo bajo, observando con detenimiento cada trazo rayado sobre la piedra, en un intento por grabarlo en mis ojos, en mi mente, en mi alma.

—Sabes latín —afirma Dumbledore, con cierta sorpresa que de momento no puede ofenderme como debería.

—Durante mucho tiempo, me molestó el simbolismo de su nombre; demasiado mítico, demasiado preparado para ser casualidad. Pero es real. La tumba es real. Los restos que yacen bajo nuestros pies son de un hombre que estuvo antes aquí, justo como nosotros —hablo sin pensar, casi para mí mismo; me arrodillo ante la piedra y deslizo una mano sobre ella, sintiendo el aspero relieve—. El símbolo de las Reliquias. La capa, la piedra, la varita —recito mientras uno de mis dedos remarca la inscripción sobre la tumba.

Dumbledore ha dejado de actuar sorprendido; se limita a asentir con la cabeza mientras me pongo de pie.

—Quien se apodere de los tres será el Amo de la Muerte —completa mis palabras.

—Invencible —puntualizo; después de un silencio necesario, contemplo las múltiples rutas que nuestra conversación podría tomar ahora—. ¿Sus descendientes? —decido preguntar.

—El pueblo no tiene registros —contesta Dumbledore y me da la sensación de que tenía esa respuesta en la punta de la lengua, incluso antes de que formulara mi pregunta—. Al parecer, todo lo que puedo decirte, tú lo sabes. No sé tu opinión, pero esta situación tiene algo de extraordinario y estoy seguro de que no quiero discutir el tema de pie en medio de un cementerio. ¿Quieres tomar algo? El pub es económico y nos podemos costear una bebida para refrescarnos de la caminata.

De repente, vuelvo a sentir el rayo del Sol, el calor, el bochorno, y, a la mención de la bebida, una sed que no había notado en mí. Francamente, en este momento, seguiría a este hombre al fin del mundo. Pienso en Ignotus y en su proféctico nombre y me doy cuenta: no fue nunca una casualidad; Ignotus, desde su concepción, estaba destinado a ser aquél que pudiera huir de la muerte. Miro a Dumbledore delante de mí, con su porte severo, mientras caminamos hacia el pub. De todas las personas en el mundo que podría haber encontrado aquí, ha sido él, el brillante recién graduado de Hogwarts, amigo de tía Bathilda, con interéses particulares y conocimiento del mito de las Reliquias. Las variables a mi favor son tan claras como la luz en este día. No puede ser de otra manera. Esto tiene que ser el Destino.

* * *

_Se me había olvidado completamente que ya tenía este capítulo escrito. Ups. __Hora de la trivia: Siento el nombre cliché de la lechuza, era provisional pero me gustó tanto que se lo dejé. La anécdota de la hechizera Lapin es de las notas de Dumbledore en Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo; no creo que sea descabellada la idea de que Bathilda le contara alguna de esas historias cuando era joven. Gellert se dejó escribir bastante bien, para variar. De hecho, no se quería callar. Un dato curioso que no necesitan saber es que para su personaje estoy usando tres modelos históricos: Alejandro Magno, Salvador Dalí y Hitler. Pregúntense que puede salir de tan ecléctica combinación._

_Gracias por los revs, favs, suscripciones, etc. Me hacen saltar de emoción cuando los veo en mi Bandeja de Entrada._


End file.
